


Wild Ones

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Justice League of America (Comics), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort Sex, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Makeup Sex, Mirror Sex, Morning Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 25,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22693225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What happens after Wonder Woman gets possessed by powerful magical beings?She gets some Batman lovin
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 72
Kudos: 469





	1. Frenzy

A sign that something terribly wrong has happened is when things begin to melt. For no rhyme nor reason, the fork Bruce holds in mid-bite folds in the middle. At first, he thought it was just metal, but then the lettuce on the plate begins to bleed green.

In a blink, time has blurred, the edges of things overlap, and the air has become increasingly stifling. Whenever Bruce questions his lucidity, he’s quick to blame magic. And with the knowledge of Diana and the League on a perilous mission, he’s completely certain of it.

He manages to make it to the cave whilst dodging blown up, bat-shaped balloons. “J’onn, any contact?” he speaks into his earpiece while scanning the monitors.

“I cannot sense them. They are not in this dimension.”

“How’s things over there?”

“Chaos,” the Martian answers grimly. “Complete chaos.”

He observes the alarming red glow of the infrared imaging from the map of Tibet. “You’re seeing the energy signature? Tibet.”

“Yes, but it’s fading –“

Bruce frowns at the screen, wondering if it’s part of the hallucination as the red splotch vacuums to nothingness.

“-- It’s gone.”

In that instance, the surrounding air falls at a more familiar pace. And perhaps a greater sign is his cave ceased to be glittery pink. Bruce exhales. “It’s over. Whatever the fuck that was.”

As communication terminates, Bruce leans back on his seat, relieved things have gone back to normal and equal parts frustrated as magic once again threatened the fabric of reality. He wonders what hell Diana and her team had to face, and how long before he can see her. Just before he thinks to initiate contact, footfalls land on the cave. As if with a magnetic pull, Bruce gets up and strides toward the figure obscured by the shadows. The hairs at the back of his neck stands. He can feel the fray of madness from the earlier moments. “Diana,” he calls.

She steps into the light, and he notices the significantly dulled colors of her uniform. Her face is ashen, made paler by the black mass of curls that seem to float ethereally around her. And her eyes – once warm and full of life – flicker at him darkly. But even with all that, he can’t tear his eyes away from her terrible beauty.

“I thought you’d be here,” she smirks.

He watches her carefully as she saunters towards him, her glowing eyes appraising him in return.

Diana places a hand on his chest, and he almost flinches by the unexpected heat that burns through his shirt. “Were you looking for me?” she asks with a sweet cunning.

“Your coms was not working.”

She rolls her eyes. “That cannot be helped, we went to another place.”

“I surmised as much.”

His humorless tone beckons a foreboding smile on her lips. It only made him feel he’s about to be eaten alive.

“Are you afraid of me, Dark Knight?” she purrs, hot breath tickling his ear. “I’ve seen you face otherworldly beings without so much as a flinch, but now your heart feels like it’s about to burst.” Her tongue licks to outline his ear. “Or are you just excited to see me?”

Disturbed as he is to find this distorted version of the woman he loves, he can’t seem to turn away from her. Fingernails rake at the back of his neck, and he swallows at the delicious feeling. “What possessed you this time?” he growls.

The pout on her lips is a hundred percent sensual. “I think I deserve a better welcome. Saving the world is hard work, you know.” A finger traces a line down his chest. “In fact, I demand it,” she simpers.

“You’re not yourself, Diana,” he warns.

Her glowing eyes soften, and he thinks he sees a bit of her old self in that sliver of a moment. “Then you better remind me, Bruce Wayne.” Her mouth crashes into him, lips demanding against his. He concedes easily, desperate to feel her. But it’s different, she feels different. Pressing hard against him, she tastes like the sun – exquisitely hot and all-consuming. Her tongue flicks against his, lips sucking, biting.

“Ah!” He breaks off, tasting the metallic tang of iron.

Diana giggles as she wipes the blood off his lower lip with her thumb. “You’re right, it’s too early for that.”

She steps back, quickly unlacing and removing her boots. Heated gaze never leaving him, she reaches behind to unclasp her armor.

Bruce breathes heavily. “Diana, not here.”

She scoffs, “We’ve done it in your precious cave before. In fact you _loved_ it.”

He swallows a groan when the armor falls away, revealing her full breasts. He was unable to suppress the second one as she wriggles to remove her skirt. Stepping over the discarded garments, she walks into him, mouth determinedly seeking his.

His hands move to the smooth expense of her back, unable to help himself from feeling the rippling muscles and soft skin. Diana’s lips trace the outline of his jaw down to his neck, stopping to suck at his pulse point. He shudders at the assault, at the press of her naked body. Somewhere in the heated moment, he lost his sweatshirt, his pants and briefs shoved down to his ankles.

She grips his stiff flesh and he hisses. “You like this, don’t you? You like bad girls?” she whispers. “I can be bad for you.”

“Fuck,” he exclaims as she massages his cock, the pressure from her wrapped fingers increasing with every stroke. It would be more pleasurable were it not for the possibility of her crushing him with nary a thought. And in her current headspace, he knows better than to be careless.

His hand ghosts over the soft skin of her inner thighs. Hearing the telltale hitch of breath, he moves to her heated center, exploring her folds with the rough pads of his fingers. He feels her body tense up, and like the countless times before, slick moisture leaks on his fingers.

The grip on his cock loosens, and he distracts further by inserting a finger into her wet heat. At the behest of a whimper, he adds another and pumps at the angle he knows drives her crazy. She’s gripping his neck and shoulders now, her face in blissful contortion. His hand works her efficiently until slick is dripping down her thighs. She keens when a ripple of pleasure bursts from her center. He gives a few more strokes before withdrawing his soaked fingers.

Bruce is rewarded with ravenous kisses for his stellar service, but it was far from enough. Desire burns impatiently between her legs. Without warning, she slams his body against the metal console and aligns their sex. Poised on the tip of his cock, she starts to step forward when he grips her hand and commands harshly, “Look at me, Diana.”

He can feel the frenzied energy roiling off of her. His eyes search her wild ones, but he doesn’t recognize the orbs that gaze fitfully back at him. And yet he couldn’t deny her. He tugs her waist and she pushes forward, impaling herself fully on him. She groans at the thick intrusion. Head lolling forward, she sighs and begins to move languidly against him. The tempo increases until her body is positively writhing over his. Sheathed in her glorious heat, Bruce feels he’s about to pass out as her generous hips work on him. The clutch at her waist tightens, but he keeps still and lets her do what she wants.

She kisses him, wet and wanting while chasing the friction she desperately seeks. “Bruce,” she whines in his mouth, unsatisfied with his passivity. “I need you.”

He doesn’t know how much of her is in there, but he feels her, pities her, craves her. “Bruce,” she pleads again. Gritting his teeth, he spins their bodies and tips her backwards against a slanted console. She yelps, first from the cold metal at her back, then from the vigorous snap of his hips.

He starts to slam in and out of her, his huge cock filling her tight space. The force drives her up the console with every push and pull, and she responds with satisfied moans that echo through the cave. Eyes tracking the sway of her breasts, he’s turned on beyond belief. But even then he snarls, “Is this what you want, whoever you are?”

“It’s me,” she whimpers. “It’s only me.” Control snaps and with one hand griping her ass and another holding her thigh close to his waist, he thrusts upwards. Her body arches, every nerve tingling with desire. “Yes,” she moans delirious, eyes squeezed shut, “Don’t stop, ah... Bruce!”

Watching her writhe in pleasure, he feels the telltale spark in his core and drives harder, angling to rub against her sensitive clit. She shrieks as the tight heat overwhelms and explodes, electricity coursing straight up her spine. Her inner muscles spasm, gripping his cock even tighter. He doesn’t last long, in a couple of pumps, he groans and releases himself in graceless jerks.

Limbs trembling, he braces an arm against the console, another holding her waist upright. Bruce waits until he trusts his legs won’t give way and gingerly removes himself. She immediately whines at the loss. Shaking his head at her appetite, he begins to straighten and pull up his pants.

“Was I too much?” she asks. At the almost apologetic tone, he snaps up to look at her. Relief floods him when he sees her skin infused with color. Damp curls and flushed cheeks, she looks just like how she is after a frenzied round of lovemaking. But her eyes still have a wild look about them.

Bruce caresses her face. “Thank God,” he murmurs.

She breathes heavily, her gaze burdened and unfocused. “Bring me the lasso.”

“Diana, I don’t think I can –“

“Not for that,” she chides. “I need it.”

Bruce picks up the golden rope from the littered garments on the floor, and he notes how even her armor has reverted back to the bright colors of red and gold. _Fuck magic_ , he thinks. He hands the lasso to her, and she coils it around her arm. It glows hot and bright with each passing second that Bruce had to avert his eyes. She begins to convulse, and he holds her, his grip strong and steady. Finally she gasps, eyelids fluttering open. The warm turquoise eyes that gaze back at him is the one he recognizes and loves.

He kisses her gently and feels the shiver on her lips. She’s not supposed to get cold, but he picks up his sweatshirt for her to wear nonetheless.

Bruce watches as she composes herself, and he asks, more sternly than he intends, “Are you going to tell me what the hell happened?”

“Long story,” Diana replies with sigh. “And I’m not in the mood.”

Bruce thumbs her bruised lips, the same lips that had given him insane pleasure just a few minutes ago. “Fine. But at least tell me - do we have to fuck every time you’re not yourself or can you just use the lasso.”

An eyebrow arches. “Don’t pretend you didn’t enjoy it.”

“It’s hard to _fully_ enjoy it when half the time I’m worried you might dismember me by accident,” he retorts. “Or on purpose, I don’t really know.”

Her hand drifts down to the front of his pants, and he grunts as she cups him. “That’s ridiculous,” she remarks, “Dismembering this lovely thing would be a disservice to me.”

He gives her a sharp glare which she ignores. “Please, you love danger. You get off on it.”

Whatever’s in her system should’ve been driven out of her by now – literally. But from the sly gleam in her eyes, he’s suddenly not certain. She rubs him harder and he growls, “Not here.”

With that maddening smirk, she kisses him and bites on his lower lip, a little gentler than last time. She whispers, “Then let’s go.” She starts towards the main house and he follows.


	2. Encore

Sunlight peeks through the gauzy drapes, beckoning the Amazon from her slumber. She’s no Superman, but ever since she was a little girl, she rises with the sun.

Diana stretches languidly before fully gaining awareness. Her lover is still fast asleep beside her, emitting a light snore which she finds endearing.

She settles on her side, hooks her chin on his shoulder, and does one of the things she loves to do – watching him completely relaxed and at peace. Noticing the angry mark on the base his throat, she begins to blush at the memories from yesterday night. Her fingers flit to it gently before moving to the scratches on his arms.

They’ve had passionate lovemaking before, but yesterday had been more on the intense side. She blames the chaos magic, but that doesn’t mean she didn’t thoroughly enjoy herself.

Her hand moves to his hard pectorals and down to his taut stomach, remembering how they tense up when he was moving vigorously over her. By the time she reaches his hipbone, a hand quick as lighting clasps on to hers.

“You didn’t have enough?” he asks, voice rough from sleep.

Bruce opens his eyes to see the dark-haired beauty gazing down on him, her eyes playful and beckoning.

She pulls away from his grasp, travels lower beneath the sheets, and finds his shaft partially hard. 

“And neither did you,” she grins mischievously.

He groans, though not as dismayed as he pretends to be. “It’s a normal physiological reaction.”

“I know, I know.” She teases. “Completely normal. Not related to yesterday at all.”

He turns to her. “Speaking of, I don’t think this old man can handle any more of your post mission routine.” 

“Did I tire you out?” she asks with a sly grin.

“I may have pulled a muscle.”

“My poor baby,” she coos.

He snorts. “Seriously my quads were burning.”

“Let me make it up to you,” she says with hushed seduction.

Diana rises on her knees and straddles him. His mouth goes dry at the stunning specimen sitting on his thighs. His eyes rake over her lush curves from the swell of her heavy breasts to the narrow waist to the flare of her hips and thick thighs. Bedroom eyes look down at him; red bitten lips seductive and inviting. It makes him wonder how the hell he got to be the lucky bastard chosen by this goddess. His hands move on their own accord, cupping her full, round breasts and she sighs happily. He squeezes the mounds, feeling the lush weight on his palms. Thumbs circle her nipples until they become erect. She reacts by rubbing her cunt on him, trailing wetness on his skin. 

Turned on by the spectacular sight above him, Bruce handles his painfully hard cock upright, and she rises up to sink down on him inch by inch. They both groan at the tight coupling. Eyes squeezed shut, she wriggles until she’s down to the very base his shaft. She begins to move experimentally, bobbing up and down. He watches her, mesmerized while his large hands caress her smooth thighs. He feels he’s in a middle of an erotic pagan ritual with her facing up, eyes closed, wild hair cascading behind her back, breasts jutting out. Leaning back slightly, she drives at a different angle where his cock brushes her front walls. Her abdominals ripple with every undulation of her hips, and he groans at the silky tight feel of her. 

Bruce surges up suddenly, bringing his chest to hers, and she yelps. He gives a devilish grin and uses both hands to cup her ass cheeks, pulling her even closer. His mouth lands perfectly on her breasts, and he lavishes them with licks and kisses. He sucks on her nipples and Diana keens. The cool air coming in contact with the saliva wet peaks brings goosebumps all around. At the renewed tightness in her center, Diana grabs hold of his shoulders and rides him. She goes up and down his cock with enthusiasm, moaning his name the whole time. He watches breathless as she works herself lustily on his length. The coil inside her finally snaps and she shrieks, gripping him, muscles strained taut. A pleasant heat ripples from her core, and her body trembles from the delicious sensation. When she comes to, he’s looking at her with a smirk on his lips, proud to wring out that much pleasure from her.

She kisses him sloppily, feeling boneless from her orgasm. She wriggles her hips and feels him still rock hard inside her. She frowns. “You didn’t - ”

“I wanted to see you come.”

“What about you?” she asks, her hands caressing his face, “What do you want me to do?” 

His libido jumps even higher at her offer. He looks up at the gorgeous woman in his arms and thinks he can’t possibly want anything more. “Just hold on,” he replies, voice hoarse. He gets on his knees and hauls her up on his lap. Hands squeezing her ass, he begins to thrust and build a vigorous pace. She can barely catch her breath as her body bounces on his thrusts. The friction feels incredible and renewed wetness surge inside her. It's almost feral the way he's pounding into her, and the grip on his shoulders tightens to keep from falling off. She knows he’s close, from the tense expression on his face, from the way he’s surging up erratically. She times his plunge with the clench of her inner muscles, and he groans loudly at the rippling grip. A few more clenches and he’s goes rigid at his last thrust, spilling hot seed in her depths. His spurting cock drives her over the edge, and she gasps at the sudden orgasm. She circles her hips, moaning incoherently, as she rides out her pleasure.

He nuzzles at her chest lazily, enjoying the feel of her whole body flushed against him. Eventually she removes herself, dribbling sticky liquids on their thighs. She gets up to retrieve a rag while he collapses back in bed. He hears the faint sounds of water and then feels the mattress dip with her weight. The only time he attempts to open his eyes is when the cloth brushes lightly against his overstimulated member. “Hey, hey careful,” he warns. She stifles a laugh and cleans him up before lying back beside him, completely spent herself.

“This is more tiring than fighting bad guys.” She smiles. His murmur is the last thing she hears before falling back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect a quick follow up myself but it's Valentines after all. Open for suggestions for other story ideas. Thanks for reading my lovelies.


	3. Third

The first time Bruce finds Diana after one of her supernatural missions, she was distraught with the power left in her body. An ancient being had awakened the fragment of magic placed inside Diana from long ago. It took over her, and she used its terrible magic to defeat another foe graver than the last. She came to Bruce unstable and aching. He took her in his arms, lavished her with kisses, and made her forget. Pleasure filled the hollowed-out pit in her soul, and she felt human once again.

The second time Bruce finds Diana after one of her world-ending missions, she vibrates with a subdued madness. The team was at their losing end, and as a last resort Diana foolishly embraced chaos. After the manic power carried them to victory, she expelled it from the world and brought back order. But turmoil was left boiling in her blood, and she felt wild and desperate. They made love with vigor that night until the last traces of chaos was driven out.

The third time Bruce finds Diana after one of her outlandish missions, she yearned for him and he left Gotham without a moment’s notice. She greeted him at her apartment’s door, and they spent hours in bed indulging in each other’s company.

Diana wakes to see the space beside her empty, her room quiet. She inhales deeply into her pillows and smiles at his lingering scent. She won’t wash the pillowcase for a while so she can pretend he’s always near her. But the sheets would have to go. They’ve made quite a mess.

She slips on a silk robe and finds Bruce on the living room sofa, typing away on his laptop.

Two glasses and a carafe of water are on the table, and she pours herself one and sits beside him, tucking her legs beneath her.

“Working so soon?” she asks.

“I have companies to run,” he says, not lifting his eyes from the screen. “I bailed on a meeting and left everything to Lucius.”

She detects a slight annoyance, and she arches an eyebrow. “I’m not twisting your arm to be here. If you have to go, it’s fine.”

Bruce looks up with a huff of breath. “I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Then what is it?”

“Nothing.”

Diana reaches to shut the screen and tips her head, telling him to go on.

He leans back on the couch. “I read the League report on your assignment.”

She crosses her arms. “And?”

Bruce closes his eyes briefly, unsure of how this will go. “It says you dealt with a common leprechaun.”

Diana waits, but he doesn’t continue. “Do have issues with leprechauns?”

“No. But it was –“ He gestures with his hand. “common.”

She narrows her eyes. “And you’re disappointed it wasn’t a special leprechaun?”

“I don’t care about leprechauns,” he retorts. “I just thought you had one of those missions again. And when you called -”

“You came running,” she finishes, finally understanding. She smiles a little. “Thank you, for doing that. I didn’t mean for you to stop your life for me.”

“No,” he says vehemently. “I don’t mind, really. I just – I was expecting the worst. How many times have you come back battered and bruised? And not just physically – that’s easier to solve.” He sighs. “I told you before this began - darkness changes a person. Now that we’re here, how much more can you take?”

Diana muses on his words. “I remember. And you’re right. More than I had realized. But I can handle myself. You have to trust me.”

“You absorbed the universe’s dark magic. Not just normal magic. Chaos magic,” he snaps. “How can that be handling yourself?”

She understands the frustration and doesn’t hold it against him. “I didn’t have a choice. We were losing. And no one is coming to save us,” she explains gently. “What else can we do?”

“I don’t know.” He gives a defeated sigh. “Just something less drastic.”

“I would if I can.” She tips her head on his shoulder. After a moment’s silence, she asks, “And how are you holding up? I didn’t realize you’ve been taking the brunt of things.”

He almost laughs at the sanitized phrasing. “I don’t mind the sex,” he says. “Half the time I can barely understand what’s going on with you, but if it helps -” He shrugs.

She burrows closer, hiding her blush. “I don't want you to think I need you just for that."

“My body is yours if you want to let off steam." He says dryly, "There are worse things in life.”

She laughs that laugh he loves so much. “Look at you, taking one for the team.” She turns to kiss his jaw. “So noble,” she says with breathy exaggeration. “My knight in shining armor.”

Her lips drift to his and her tongue plunders into his mouth, kissing him deeply. “Let me take care of you like you took care of me.” She retreats and goes to the floor on her knees. He swallows thickly as her hands pull at his waistband, exposing himself. The edge of his shirt is in the way and she tells him to take it off.

She kneads his limp member then holds it straight to give it a long lick. It twitches in her hand and she begins to lap in earnest. One hand cups his balls and he groans. He was hardening quickly with every wet lick. He grips the edge of the cushion, muscles tensing at the sensation. Her eyes flit to his, and she kisses the angry red tip of his cock. “Fuck,” he mutters. She sucks it gently then pushes forward until she can’t anymore and slowly withdraws, her full lips dragging on every bump and ridge. His hand automatically clasps on the back of her head, urging her to continue. She sucks him in her warm sweet mouth, moving forward on his engorged dick then retreating. Her tongue runs along the sensitive slit of his tip, and he squeezes his eyes shut. The grasp on her head tightens, but he refrains from dictating the pace. Feeling the impatience, she sucks faster and in one particular rough swirl of her tongue, he blows his load, moaning loudly. The salty taste invades her mouth, but she withdraws completely, never one to like the taste of cum. His cock spurts white hot ropes on the front of her robes. “Fuck,” he says again, breath shuddering.

She rests her arms on his muscular thighs and grins. “That’s just the tip of my gratitude.”

“Come here,” he growls, pulling her up to straddle him.

He kisses her urgently, hand clasping the back of her head. He feels the wet patch of cum on his chest and mutters, “Gross.”

She laughs, untying the sash of her robe and shrugging it off her shoulders. Even though he was completely spent, he swears feels his dick jump at the sight of her breasts being offered to him. He kisses the plump tops, then the hardened buds. “Oh Bruce,” she sighs. He scoops up a breast and sucks hard. He alternates between the two, showering the girls with the divine attention they deserve. She’s writhing with pleasure on his lap. He had a mouthful of her flesh when the phone rings. “Don’t stop,” she says quickly. He obeys, continuing to lick and suck.

The machine starts to record the message, and to his chagrin she leans away and strains an ear. “I have to get that,” she breathes. “Important.”

He slumps back on the couch, annoyed she wasn’t as distracted as he thought she was. She’s taking the call from the kitchen counter where he has a good view of her enticing form.

She talks normally on the phone like she’s not half-naked with only a flimsy robe on that’s hanging open at the front. It’s something about a shipment of valuable antiques, blah blah blah. But all he’s registering is the sway of her full hips, her long lean legs, and her gorgeous breasts and erect nipples that glisten with wetness.

He stalks over to her, and her eyes widen at his taut expression. She glances down to see him hard again and rushes the conversation. “Ok, will be there later, bye.” She hangs up just in time.

“You’re so fucking sexy, you know that?” he growls before crashing his mouth into hers.

He tears off her robe and spins her roughly so she’s braced against the counter. His hand reaches her center, making sure she’s wet and ready. He bends her on the table and spreads her legs wide apart. She shudders at the aggressive handling of her body. Cheek on the cool marble, she gasps when his thick shaft slides hotly into her. He pushes until his balls rest on her bottom, savoring how his length is hugged by the walls of her cunt. She feels incredibly tight and he thrusts lightly, slowly building his pace. He’s relieved when he hears her throaty request. “Harder, Bruce.” He pulls her hips away from the counter, arching her back, and eagerly pounds into her. “Oh,” she exclaims, as the force pushes her forward. Sucking wet slaps fill the room, coupled with their breathless pants. He fondles her breast and flicks at her clit, never losing rhythm. He manipulates her body expertly, and she feels engulfed by pleasurable sensations - the rough thrusting into her pussy, the deft fingers circling over her wet folds. He pinches a nipple and her whimpers turn to sobs. Her hold on the countertop cracks the marble, but she’s too far gone to care. Her cries spur him on. Hands gripping her hips, he rams into her harder, faster. One final thrust and he shouts. His thighs tremble as he ejaculates deep inside her.

After a while, she straightens and he nuzzles at her neck, still feeling the spasms of her cunt. “That was amazing,” he breathes into her ear.

“What has gotten into you?” she says with a laugh.

“I don’t know.” He kisses her shoulder, arms encircling her waist. “I don’t know what you do to me.”

She turns her head to meet his kiss, then gently pushes him away. “I have to go work.”

He pins her with a glare. “You call me over and now you’re going to leave?”

“I’m sorry. Something important came up.”

“I left the first meeting of a merger.”

“Let me make it up to you?”

“Tonight?”

“Who’s needy now?”

“Tonight, Princess.”

“Ok.”

“Ok.”


	4. Spell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Direct continuation from the last chapter.

Diana had already fallen asleep when Bruce finds her in his bed. It was past 5 in the morning by the time he had taken a shower and gone up his room.

She’s curled up on one side, still in a fluffy robe. She looks so peaceful he doesn’t want to disturb her. And truth be told, he’s exhausted from the patrol. A drawn-out robbery attempt and a gang fight tend to do that.

He slides in quietly beside her.

“Bruce?” she asks, voice husky.

“Go back to sleep Diana.”

She closes their gap and cuddles on his side. “Tired?”

“Yeah.”

She drapes a leg comfortably over his. “Too tired for – ?“

“Yeah –“ Then he notices the lacy black garter and stockings.

He touches the frilly things. “What’s this?”

“I wanted to surprise you,” she says sleepily, voice muffled from burrowing close to him.

He quickly flips open the robe. 

Sleep is suddenly the last thing on his mind. She's sin and seduction wrapped in black lace. Her breasts are pushed up with cuppings that barely reach her nipples. Straps crisscross down her torso, holding in place a tiny piece of lace over her crotch.

He sits up in attention. This sort of thing should be outlawed. She’s worn silk and lace to bed before but never like this. With their appetite for one another, they never felt the need to indulge in such frivolities. His dick twitches, and he realizes he’s been missing out on a lot.

“How tired are you?” He tries to ask nonchalantly.

She stretches on her side and arcs out her bottom, emphasizing the black strap that runs through the center of her muscular back and disappears in between her bare ass cheeks. “Exhausted. Had a long day at work.” 

When her hand drifts to the lace on her breasts, he pounces on her. “Not in the mood for games, Diana,” he growls.

She grins against his kisses. Hand grabbing her ass, he presses her close, letting her feel his hardening manhood.

She flips him on his back and sits up to show off her body in its full lingerie clad glory.

Bruce swears. “Where did you even get this?” he asks breathless.

“At the mall.”

“At the mall,” he repeats, running his hands at her sides.

She laughs at the dumbfounded expression and leans down to kiss him. She removes his shirt and starts kissing down his chest. He hisses when she licks his nipple and trails down on his rock hard abs. She lowers the waistband and kisses his hipbones. Pulling down his boxers, his stiff cock springs up. 

His hands pull her up and Diana suddenly finds her on her back.

“I don’t need the extra stimulation, trust me,” he says, looking down at her. His hands run possessively over her body. His eyes drink in the black lace clinging wonderfully to her, the straps that’s straining to hold her generous breasts. She looks good enough to eat.

He grazes the garters at her thighs, admiring the contrast of black against her creamy skin. He starts to pull at the straps near her crotch. “How do you -?”

“It took me 10 minutes to figure out how to wear it,” she says with a laugh. “It’s actually a single piece – oh!”

He shoved the fabric to one side and strokes her folds. She opens her legs, and he goes straight to the clit and rubs with his thumb. He starts to find the strappy lace annoying and rips it without a thought. She looks down and protests, “Bruce, this is expensive! What –“

She couldn’t finish the sentence when he brings up her ass and buries his face in her crotch.

She moans as his skillful mouth eats her out. Fingers open her folds, and he laps at her pussy. Her arousal floods his senses - that sweet, pungent scent. Pretty soon, he’s sucking the wetness that’s surging out of her. She moans, thrusting up her hips to him. 

He would like to pleasure her longer, but he won’t last long. She must have noticed because she beckons him. “I want you inside me.”

He wipes the slick off his mouth and brings himself up. Stroking her cheek, he kisses her deeply. Their tongues lick and tangle. Heat builds inside him, and he retreats quickly with a suck on her lower lip.

He watches her face when he eases into her depths. She closes her eyes at the sensation, lips parting. He feels so big and full inside her tight heat. Her hand squeezes his buttocks - their shorthand that she’s ready, and he begins to move. She sighs, wrapping her legs around him, urging him closer.

At the light scratch of the stockings on his torso, he runs a hand over the silk and garters on her legs. He feels primally possessive. She did this for him. She dressed up for the sole purpose of his pleasure. This gorgeous body is his and his alone. His eyes rove again over the lace covered breasts and the teasing black straps, and desire twists urgently to mark her and fuck her very thoroughly.

He places her leg over his shoulder, opening her up even more, and thrusts. She whimpers, feeling his long, thick cock penetrate her deeper. His hand wraps around her raised leg, and his hips drive powerfully into her. “You‘re so good to me, Bruce,” she gasps, “Ah, so deep!”

He’s a well endowed man and each thorough plunge is banging against the walls of her pussy. Moaning helplessly, she watches with half lidded eyes as he moves with intent, his jaw clenched shut, face in utmost concentration. His thrusts become harder, faster. She's whispering his name like a deity, bringing up her hips to meet his thrusts. Her body is an offering for him, her depths for him to ravage. He wants to last longer, but the pleasure etched on her face and the soft sounds she’s making while her body writhes below him drive him over the edge. He goes rigid with a shout, a rush of ecstasy flooding him. He releases forcefully, and she feels the hot gush of semen in her core. Diana moans, her climax crashing down on her. He collapses, shaking and panting, his lips on her neck. 

He grabs her bottom and rolls them to the side, still inside her. “Did you finish?” he asks with a slight frown. He was so lost in his own pleasure, he wasn’t sure if she reached hers.

She strokes his chest, pleased to have such a considerate lover. “Yes, My Love.”

He brushes her hair from her face. “Good.”

“But you ruined my lingerie.”

He smirks. “I’ll buy you a dozen. I’ll buy you the whole damn store.”

“I didn’t think you’d be that type of guy.”

He reaches out to stroke her thigh, feeling the material. “Neither did I.”

“I think you’ll love the red one I got.”

He swallows. “You…brought it with you?”

“It’s in the dresser,” she purrs.

He squeezes her thigh in appreciation.

She chuckles. “Whenever you’re ready.”

* * *

They wake up, limbs intertwined, their room smelling like musk and sex. He nuzzles the back of her neck, hand feeling her breasts. She’s still wearing that black lacy number. They had fallen asleep not long after their last coupling, exhausted and sated.

His hand slides down to her inner thighs. “Again?” she asks throatily.

He answers by sucking her neck.

“Mmmm,” she responds. “But I want to get out of this. Getting uncomfortable.”

“Can I help?”

“Be my guest.”

They sit up, facing each other. Bruce starts by pushing the black straps over her shoulders. Lacking the support, the material cupping her breasts gapes open. His hands free the mounds further from its constraints. She sighs when he begins to massage her breasts.

There’s red lines from where the straps had imprinted on her skin. He traces it gently. “Does it hurt?” he asks, placing his lips on them.

She closes her eyes, holding his head close as he kisses her skin. “Not at all.”

He licks and sucks while pushing the rest of the scraps off her body. His hands reach the garter and he detaches it from her stockinged legs. He tosses the ragged bunch away and runs his hands over her legs.

He seemed fond of the stockings. “We can keep this on,” she says breathily. “How do you want me?”

His jaw twitches at the sight of her naked in front of him, uttering those words.

“On you knees,” he says lowly.

She moves in that position, hands on the mattress. He spits on his hand and runs it over his hardened cock. He kneels behind her and she feels his bulge press on her ass. He reaches for her folds, checking for that wetness. His fingers come away damp but she’s not nearly as wet as in her usual aroused state. She pushes her ass back to his pulsing shaft. “I’m ready Bruce. Just f-“

She groans when he enters her. His thick cock tunnels through her tight channel inch by inch. Stilling as she adjusts, he moves her long hair to hang at her neck so he can have a unobscured view of her lovely back. He kisses a trail along her spine and his hands move to play with her breasts. He tweaks a nipple and she moans. Her hips move impatiently, and he begins. He pulls back, just leaving the tip in and pushes his whole length slowly. The sight of his cock slipping in and out of her hardens him even more. Soon his shaft is coated with her slick wetness and the slide quickens. Her shapely ass moves back to meet his thrusts and erotic motion makes him want more.

Jaw clenched, he hooks his arms under to grip her shoulders and begins shafting her. A cry gets caught in her throat as he fucks her quick and dirty. Her breasts sway from the rhythmic motion, and the vulgar sounds of skin slapping on skin become increasingly urgent. She's surrounded by him - his body covering her back, his cock impaling her over and over. She can hear his low growl in her ear as he pounds into her. “Come for me Diana.” A hand goes to her swollen clit and he rubs. The extra stimulation does her in. She shrieks, feeling the surge of pleasure from her center explode throughout. Her arms give way and her upper torso slumps to the bed. He grips her delicious ass and continues to thrust. Sweat drips down his chest, his heart thundering. She’s moaning into the mattress, delirious from the incessant friction. He's hitting that spot deep inside and another wave of electric pleasure claims her. She cries out, voice hoarse. He can feel himself getting near and pounds steadily, wanting to prolong her orgasm. He powers through even as her tight little cunt spasm and grip around him. Finally he can't hold back anymore. One last jerk and his cock shoots long hot spurts inside her. He fills her up and she shudders at the feeling of being full of him. Completely spent, he pulls out and collapses back in bed. She feels liquids drip down her thighs.

They both lie still, panting from exertion.

Finally he croaks, “I’ve been thinking –“

“The leprechaun?”

He gives a snort at both of them reaching the same absurd suspicion. “Are you sure that shit didn’t put a hex on you? On us? Because this is getting too much.”

Still on her stomach, she turns her head to him. He’s looking at her all sweaty, his hair ruffled.

“He wants to kill me via too much sex?”

“Or your partner.”

She thinks of the amount of intercourse they had over the last 2 days. They did it several times in her apartment, even sneaking a fast one in the shower before she left for work. And just this morning when Bruce came back exhausted, he mustered enough energy for a couple more rounds. She chalked it up to the lingerie, but she’s not sure anymore. She’s starting to feel a bit sore too, and she’s a meta. She wonders how his cock is still intact.

She turns to her side and brushes a hand on his chest “Are you ok?”

“Are you asking if I can still stand up?” he asks wryly.

“I’ll check with the others and see if they’re feeling any unnatural effects.” 

“And what will you tell them if they ask about yours?”

“Copious sex with Batman.”

He snorts again. “That won’t do for our reputation.”

She tucks her head on his chest, feeling tired and sleepy once again. “But I don't want to lie to them.”

Well fuck, that’s another problem, he thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not have a plan whatsoever when I started this thing. The leprechaun mention at the last chapter was just for laughs. But why not have a sex spell right? Might or might not carry on this thread.


	5. Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A scene right after Chapter 3 in case the order matters

Diana is rinsing the last traces of soap when Bruce decides to joins her. He enters amidst the hot steam of the shower, and she wouldn’t be faulted if she mistakes him a god that descended from Olympus. Her throat tightens at his naked broad frame.

“I couldn’t resist,” is his only explanation. His eyes darken with lust as they rake over her wet, dripping body.

Arousal pools between her legs. It’s absurd to want him this much when she literally just washed away traces of him from her skin. Not to mention they spent the whole night satisfying their urges.

He goes under the shower. Water streams over his body, forming rivulets that run down his wide pectorals and well defined abs. He shakes his head and pushes back his wet hair. The movement emphasizes his large arms and the corded muscles on his shoulders. She steals a glance to see water dripping down his stiffening shaft. She swallows and rubs her legs discreetly. She knows he’s doing this on purpose.

He smirks. “Soap would be good.”

“You want me to wash you?” she asks, quirking an eyebrow at the request of servicing him.

“I want a lot of things.”

She swallows at his piercing stare, but takes the shower gel nonetheless. She spreads it over his chest and stomach, rubbing to lather. His breath quickens but he doesn’t make a move to touch her. She moves behind him, hands running over his impressive back and feeling all the bumps and ridges of the scars she's become so familiar with. She rinses his firm buttocks next and can’t help give a squeeze.

He suddenly feels her body pressed against his back. Her hands appear to settle on his abs and inches down to grasp his pulsing cock. His breath hitches as she holds him firmly and strokes from base to tip. She’s washing his dick very thoroughly. She can feel his body tense up until finally he breaks the hold and turns to her. His hand threads through her wet hair, and he meets her with an open mouthed kiss.

He grabs her ass, and she jumps on him, hooking her legs on his waist. He slams her on the tiled wall, holding her up with his arms. She groans when his thick cock stretches her open. He feels so big. The grip on her ass tightens and soon he’s grinding his hips to hers. She grabs onto his biceps, moaning at the delicious fill. Her leg slips down, and she’s about to hike it back up when he withdraws completely.

“Bruce!” Her walls is suddenly clenching at nothing. The loss feels excruciating. 

He simply turns off the shower and pulls her outside. The cool air against their wet bodies bring goosebumps all over her. He leads her against the counter and kisses her aggressively. She moans, barely able to catch her breath. Her aching core throbs, and her hand flies to slip in two fingers.

He yanks her hand away, and she cries when he replaces it with his own. Three fingers pump her mercilessly. His hands never faltering, he licks at her chest, lapping at the droplets left on her skin. She grips his shoulders and rides his hand, shuddering at the cold air, at his warm tongue. “Bruce,” she begs, “I want you, please!”

With a retreating suck on her breast, he spins her around to face the wide mirror encompassing the counter. She looks utterly debauched with her heaving breasts and raw nipples. Behind her, his large frame is flushed against her back. He watches her intensely, and her heart hammers at the dark desire in his eyes.

She feels his cock nudging at her entrance, and she grips the counter when he enters her in one smooth motion. She gasps when his hips pound into hers while his hands rove at her torso – one gripping her neck, the other at her breasts. Her body shakes with each powerful thrust.

She bites her lip watching his muscular arms and shoulders bulge as he rams repeatedly inside her. His hand abandons her nipple and travels down to her stomach. The anticipation is near breaking point when fingers inch towards her tender folds. At the faintest brush on her swollen clit, she cries out, pleasure flooding her veins, sharp and sweet. If not for his body holding her up, she would have crumpled to the floor.

When she surfaces, his hips is still bucking. From the mirror she looks on in a daze at the sight of her being thoroughly fucked by a determined Bruce. Her breasts bounce freely at his powerful rams. Her gaze drops down to the junction between her thighs and sees his fingers rub at the base where they’re connected. Renewed wetness surges out of her at the lewd display. Her puffy, pink folds are parted open, shining with fluids. His cock slides in and out of her, and the raw sensations coupled with their reflection has Diana squirming from overstimulation. “Bruce,” she whines, throat raw.

“One more,” he says thickly. “Come for me one more time.”

”I can’t,” she whimpers, “It’s too much.”

He whispers hotly in her ear, ”I want to see you fall apart when I fuck you.”

She shivers at his words, at the precise way he can drive her body to the brink. In a couple more slick thrusts, a fiery wave engulfs her, and she screams in ecstasy. Her body shudders from release, and he follows quickly, moaning and coming hard. He moves his hips until she takes every single last drop of him. He pulls out, and from the mirror he sees her observing him as if questioning his fervor.

Hands gliding along her sides, he kisses her shoulder. "You drive me crazy."

“You’re making me late,” she says watching their worked up reflections.

She can still feel the throb of her sex when she moves away from him. “I’m going take another shower, and you’re not allowed to follow.”

The cocky bastard smirks.

“And when I get out, you won’t be here,” she says resolutely.

“Or what?”

“Or I won’t visit you tonight.”

“Fine.”

Watching her naked back, he thinks it’s going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I’d update once a week but I already got a couple chapters lined up. So might as well publish another. Yes guys it’s just alllll smut. Not sure if that’s a good thing or bad thing


	6. Test

Bruce looks out the Gotham skyline from his corner office. From the 76th floor, on a sunny day like this, it’s easy to pretend it’s a perfectly normal city and he’s a perfectly normal executive.

Gemma his receptionist knocks on the door. A woman in her mid-40s, she's known for her discretion as well as her no nonsense attitude.

“Mr. Wayne, there’s a Ms. Athena outside. She says she’s a friend of yours. I told her I only let in people with appointments but she’s being quite persistent,” she explains, slightly annoyed.

“Tall, gorgeous brunette with Mediterranean accent?”

“Uh yes.”

He flashes a grin. “Of course, let her in.”

“Yes, Mr. Wayne,” she replies.

He knows she’ll be rolling her eyes once out of sight. This would be good for his playboy reputation. It’s been a while since he did anything remotely gossip worthy.

The tall, gorgeous brunette walks in. With the black rimmed glasses and her hair pulled back in a ponytail, he thinks it’s a pretty good disguise.

“Nice of you to drop by. Athena.”

Diana looks around his office, noting the spacious layout and the amazing view. “I figured you’ll get the hint.”

A smile tugs at his lips. Normally he hate surprises, but this one is not bad at all.

He watches her settle gracefully on the chair in front of him. “Not that I’m not pleased to see you, but didn’t we agree to meet at the manor?”

“I thought you’d like to know what happened as soon as possible,” she says matter of factly.

Bruce’s lips quirk upwards. “It’s not that urgent.”

She looks at him in disbelief. “Knowing if we were made sex-crazed by a leprechaun is not urgent to you?”

“Well –“

“The answer is yes, by the way.”

Bruce sits up. “I knew it.”

She gestures with her hand. “You are curious.”

He dreads asking, “Did the others experience the same thing?”

“No,” she replies. “The hex is about giving us what we desire and then twisting it to obsession.”

“Too much of a good thing.”

“Exactly.”

“What happened to the others?”

Diana answers grimly, “Zatanna became obsessed with magic, Bobo with alcohol. Alec went in stasis in the Green. And John started a strict fitness regimen.”

Eyebrows shot up. “John?”

“Quit smoking, quit drinking. Started running.”

“Constantine?” he asks again.

“He wanted his health back.”

Bruce nods eventually and asks slowly. “What did you say about yours?”

“I said I was obsessed with love,” Diana replies. “It is the truth.”

He smirks. “They didn’t ask how it manifested?”

“Thank Hera, they did not,” she answers. “Not yet anyway. We were too busy tracking down the leprechaun.”

“So everything turned out well?”

“Yes, he reversed it under the threat that we will show him no mercy if he tricks us again.”

Bruce watches her look around his office. “Why are you really here, Diana?”

She purses her lips. “I want to know if everything is back to normal.”

His eyes narrow slightly. “What do you mean?”

She uncrosses her legs and stands up. “I just want to know if he didn’t overdo it and remove my love for you.”

His eyes track her as she walks to the windows. “And by love, you mean- ?”

Her hands reach out to close the blinds. “Sex.”

“So if we don’t do it at this very moment, you think something is wrong?”

She’s efficiently closing the remaining blinds. “Yes?” she says uncertainly.

He laughs. “I don’t think it works like that.”

“I’m just checking if our sex organs are not shriveled up,” she says, her voice sharp.

His laugh peters off. “You think that's possible?”

Diana crosses the room to lock the door before facing him. He draws a breath when her hands go down to the first button of her blouse. “That’s what we’re going to find out.”

He’s quite disturbed at how she’s conducting this like a science experiment. And also more than turned on.

Left in her bra, she drapes her blouse on the back of the chair, and he can see she’s a bit hesitant on her plan. Her hands reach for the zipper of her skirt.

“Don’t take everything off,” he pipes up.

“Why not?”

“It’ll be quicker to return things back to normal.”

Bruce finds her frown cute. “You speak from experience,” she says in disapproval.

He shrugs. “I had a reputation to maintain.”

She marches over to where he’s sitting. “That fact is not helping my desire for you.”

“You’re not feeling any desire at all?”

He smirks when she shakes her head. He pulls her down to straddle his lap, and his hands go around to unclasp her bra.

“You said –“

“Keep your skirt on.”

The way he says it, she’s not sure if it’s for practicality’s sake or for his own pleasure.

The bra falls away and his eyes roam greedily over her. Hands glide along the curve of her hips to her tapered waist up to the swell of her breasts. He leans forward and starts kissing her enticing bosom.

“You've had sex here before?”

Good God, she’s not over this.

“Not here,” he says in between licks. “The old office.”

She gasps a little when he takes a nipple in his mouth. “So you used to do it regularly?”

He stops sucking and leans back. “Do you want to talk about this or are we testing our libido?”

“I’m suddenly not into it,” she says with a slight frown. “Maybe something’s wrong.”

He looks at her disgruntled expression. With her liberal views on love and sexuality, he didn’t think his playboy reputation would bother her that much, but maybe he had talked about it too casually. “It was a long time ago. Those were flings for publicity or occasionally to let off steam."

"Your secretary was looking at me like I'm one of your girls,” she says with a sour note.

"Gemma's seen me flirt shamelessly, but it’s just flirting. I didn’t sleep with as many women as people think.”

Even as he says it, he knows he sounds like a douchebag.

Diana fiddles with his collar. "I didn't mean to question your past. I just thought when I dropped by to surprise you, it'll be something new and exciting for you too."

He’d laugh if she wasn’t so serious. He has a raging hard on with her sitting topless on his lap, her tits in his face.

He simply assures her, “Of course I’m excited you’re here. How can I not be?”

She looks only slightly appeased.

He cups her cheek. “If you want to talk, we can do this later.”

“No, I’m fine.” She brushes it off. “We should get this over with.”

He’s insulted she's treating sex with him as a chore. Maybe her theory about the reverse hex has grounds. But of course he's not one to back down from a sex challenge.

Bruce leans forward to give her slow, searing kiss. He licks the seam of her lips then eases his tongue into her mouth. Deepening the kiss, he grasps the back of her head and presses her close, tasting her with his tongue.

He kisses a trail down her throat and licks at the junction between her neck and shoulder. She sighs and angles her head for better access, and he takes his time kissing the tender skin. He descends further to target another one of her erogenous zones and trails wet kisses on her chest. He fondles both breasts and licks the valley in between. He hears a promising moan when his fingers tweak her hardened nipples. She clutches his head as he continues his thorough assault. She’s so distracted, she didn’t realize one of his hands had snaked under the hem of her skirt. She jumps when she felt his fingers press against her core.

“You’re wet,” he reports.

She whimpers softly when fingers move her soaked panties to the side and stroke the bundle of nerves. He dips in a finger and feels the tight clench of her walls. He adds another and begins to thrust. “Oh.” Her hips move in tandem with his pumps. She moans as he thrusts deep to his knuckles. Then he withdraws completely.

Her eyes open. “Why did you stop?”

He shows her his soaked digits. A string of fluid stretches when he separates the two fingers.

He looks so smug she takes his hand and sucks on his fingers. His mouth goes dry as she sucks them clean, all the time looking directly at him. She licks her lips suggestively. “Let’s see if your cock is working, shall we?”

She unbuckles his belt, unzips his pants, and palms him. His shaft is hard and straining. “I think it’s alright,” she says, squeezing slightly.

“We should test it.” His attempt to joke is undercut by his sheer anticipation. He leads her to sit at the edge of his desk. He stands in between her open legs with her skirt bunched up at the waist. “Lean back,” he instructs and she does, bracing her weight with her hands. He hooks her legs around his waist and grips her hips. He swallows. She looks amazing on his desk with her breasts laid out like that. He aligns his blunt tip to her slit and presses forward. They both groan at the entry. He moves in and out in her silky wet heat. She throws back her head, relishing the feeling. The sight of her so open and vulnerable in his office is making his cock harder if that's even possible. He doesn’t know how he’ll be able to work again without remembering her on his table with her tits out, her legs spread open. At some point, she keens loudly and he silences her with kisses. “Not so loud, My Love.”

He bucks faster, and she bites her lip to keep from moaning. Without their usual pleasurable cries, the wet slaps of their coupling seem obscenely loud. She launches forward and clenches at the back of his coat, muffling herself on his shoulder. Her legs grip him closer as he pounds into her with quick, shallow strokes. She feels a gush of pleasure in her core and she stifles a cry. Her vaginal walls clamp down on him and the rippling sensation finishes him. He grunts into her skin as his cock jerks inside her. They both ride out their orgasm, pumping languidly.

A knock sounds at the door. “Mr. Wayne?”

They jump up and scramble to fix themselves.

“Mr. Wayne, I want to remind you of your 3:30 meeting.”

“Ok, Gemma,” he calls out. “Thank you.” He’s tucking in his shirt and fixing his belt.

Diana’s already dressed and facing a mirror at the corner of the room.

He steps in beside her and checks himself.

“Are you less worried now?” he asks.

“Yes.”

“Good. But it only proves than we can still do it.”

“What do you mean?”

“It shows we’re still crazy about each other. How do we know if it’s not the hex?”

She stops fussing with her hair. “I actually tried to count. We had sex 9 or 10 times in less than 48 hours. And we were apart for most of that period.”

He’s impressed. “That’s a lot.”

“And I’m strictly speaking about sex. That doesn’t include… some of the others things we did,” she muses. “I think you’re right. We should practice abstinence.”

He looks up from his tie. “We what?”

“To know if the spell is truly broken.”

“I didn’t say that.”

“That’s what you’re implying.”

“No -“

“Two weeks.”

“Two weeks?” he exclaims. “That’s too drastic.”

“Fine, a week then.” She nods to herself, pleased with the solution. She turns to him and straightens his tie. “I’ll see you in a week, My Darling.” She kisses his cheek and promptly leaves the room.

Well, fuck, he thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abstinence on a sex fic? You know what they say - abstinence makes the heart grow fonder xoxo


	7. Adore

Bruce opens the apartment door with the spare key Diana had given him. It’s been 6 days from her visit to his office, and he hasn’t seen her since. The lights are switched off, and he realizes with disappointment that she must have stepped out. They had talked on the phone a few hours earlier and thought she’d still be here.

He misses her. Her scent, her taste, her touch. Which is absurd. They’ve had longer periods without seeing each other when work requires their full attention or when they’re sent off to far flung missions. And yet here he is, unable to last a week.

Bruce is about to call when he hears a moan. Then a whimper. He follows the sounds to the bedroom. With the lights pitched low, he finds Diana in the middle of the bed, her head thrown back. She’s wearing a loose shirt and nothing else. A hand is in between her bent legs that’s spread apart. The other hand is circling her breasts over the shirt. She’s squirming from her own touch, but he can see she’s struggling.

He moves to sit on the bed. “Do you want help?” he asks quietly.

Her eyes fly open. “Br – Bruce.”

She removes her hands and clamps her legs together. He can see the gleaming wetness on her fingers that’s up to her knuckles. He can smell her arousal.

“I was –,“ she starts to explain, cheeks flushed.

“It’s ok.” He caresses her thighs. She looks up at him, biting her lip.

“Let me.” He gently parts her knees and strokes down to the soft skin of her inner thighs. He brushes her sensitive core, and she whimpers. His fingers are welcomed by her slippery folds, practically sucking them in.

A long moan escapes her throat. “I’ve been thinking of you," she breathes, "I can’t help myself."

“I miss you too." He pumps and wet sucks fill the room. His other hand goes under her shirt and finds her bare breasts.

“It’s not a week yet,” she sighs, writhing under his touch.

“I think we’ve abstained enough,” Bruce says thickly. He’s hardening very quickly at the wanton display.

He adds one more finger and she keens. His fingers are thicker and longer than hers, and he knows how to use them to great effect. Her walls clench at him fitfully. He can see she’s near. He rubs her nipples back and forth, while his fingers curl up to her walls. She comes hard with a cry. Wetness spurts on his hand and on the mattress, and his breath quickens at the erotic scene. His pants feel unbearably tight.

She lies there moaning softly. He strokes her, gentling her down until she quiets. She opens her eyes and sees him looking at her with unadulterated lust.

She rises up to embrace him. “Do you want help too?” she whispers in his ear.

His voice is ragged. “Yes.”

She quickly unbuckles his belt and helps him out of his pants. His cock emerges hot and angry.

“Poor baby,” she chuckles, grasping him gently.

Before he can register what’s happening, she mounts him and sinks down on his thick shaft.

“Diana!” he growls.

She rocks on him slowly, eyes closed. She’s so wet her pussy quickly lubricates his entire cock. He groans at the hot slippery friction. She tips him back, and he lies down obediently. She slides off her top over her head, unveiling her naked curves. His breath hitches at the stunning view. No matter how many times he’s seen her bare, it always leaves him a little breathless.

She starts unbuttoning his shirt and her hips slow down while preoccupied with the task. Unsatisfied with pace, he grips her waist and guides her movement up and down his cock. She moans, becoming a little distracted. Finally she finishes divesting him of his shirt, and her eyes feast on the heavenly specimen beneath her. She’d seen gods in the flesh, but none rival this mortal man whose body bears the marks of battles won and lost. She runs her hands over his heaving pectorals, admiring the broad, hard planes. She moves to his rippling abs, anchors herself there, and begins ridding him hard.

His throat goes dry at the rhythm, at sight of her bouncing breasts. He can see his cock shining with fluids as she sinks down on it over and over. Lips parted open, she pants for air as she moves her lush hips with sensual ardor. Bruce watches her in awe. He reaches to fondle her full breasts and his thumbs circle over her pebbled nipples. Her eyebrows arc down as if in anguish, and he keeps caressing her mounds, applying the perfect pressure. “Bruce,” she cries as another wave of wetness gushes out of her, drenching the base of his groin. She bounces vigorously above him and finally her spine arches, and white-hot pleasure seizes her entire body. She wails, climaxing with staggering ecstasy. Bruce looks on with bated breath as her cries twist to moans, and she slumps down shuddering on his chest.

He absorbs the shivers of her body, soothing her and running his hands over her back. Her cunt continues to spasm on his engorged shaft, and he feels shaky himself.“So fucking tight,” he chokes. "You feel so good Diana."

She braces herself up to look into his impassioned eyes and she's struck with an overwhelming feeling. Diana kisses him hungrily, her tongue licking into his mouth and stroking his tongue. She moves her hips, encouraging him to move. With a low snarl in his throat, Bruce plants his feet on the mattress, clutches her ass, and starts pounding into her. She whimpers, riding out his thrusts, her breasts rubbing against his torso. When she gains better control of her limbs, she grinds down every time he thrusts up. It feels incredible. “Just like that,” she moans as his shaft drills her oh so thoroughly.

The sounds she’s making are driving him crazy. Bruce clenches his jaw, trying to stave off the tightly wound coil in his stomach. Sweat trickles down their charged bodies, the palpable tension near breaking point. Bruce is grunting and moaning. And then he thrusts. Hips coming off the bed, he pushes his cock as deeply as he can inside her quivering pussy, and comes hard. Diana can feel the hot, unyielding spurts of cum in her vaginal walls. She moans his name over and over as he keeps on ejaculating, filing her up to the brim. His muscular thighs tremble from release and collapse back to bed. They lay there spent in their sticky liquids, panting,their hearts hammering.

“I missed you so much,” she says after a while. Her dark head is pillowed on his chest, his arm wrapped around her. "Yesterday I was so tempted to drop by. Then the League called and I at least got preoccupied."

He smiles, glad to know the feeling is mutual.

“And I pleasured myself three times in the past week,” she says. “Do you think it’s still the spell?”

Since they’re confessing - “I masturbated in the shower on some mornings.”

“Is this normal?”

“I think we’re just experiencing withdrawals.”

“You talk about it like it’s a drug.”

“It is. Scientifically speaking, the pleasure is addicting.”

“You’re addicting,” she replies.

He refrains from replying the same words at the danger of sounding like a lovestruck fool. The last thing he needs is for her to decide they’re still under that shit of a leprechaun’s influence and demand another week of abstinence.

But he shouldn’t have worried. She plants a kiss on his chest and sighs contentedly. “I love you, Bruce.”

He pulls her in tighter. “I love you, Diana.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I better stop at - dare I say - the climax of the story. There's only so many ways I can write smut so unless there's new ideas, I might put a pin here. For now I have a short fic (still smutty) coming up so at least there’s that. Thanks to everyone who read or gave a kudos or commented! Really love the feedback


	8. Promises

They’re in the thick of the night when Mrs. Dreyfus decides to introduce Wonder Woman to Bruce Wayne. A socialite at the mature age of 67, she never tires of the party scene and loves to trot around the ever-reliable bachelor and meddle with his love life.

“Wonder Woman!” she exclaims in a pseudo British accent, “You have to meet my dear friend Brucie.”

Before Diana can protest, the silver haired woman squeezes both of them in a conversation Bruce is having with two gorgeously dressed women.

Bruce acts surprised at the arrival of the Amazon as if he hasn’t been aware of her presence since she set foot inside the hall.

“You’re looking lovely tonight, Mrs. Dreyfus,” he pronounces before turning to Diana with a playful glimmer in his eyes. “And Wonder Woman, it’s a pleasure to see you again.”

“Oh you’ve met, of course, silly me,” Mrs. Dreyfus says with a flourish. “But I still want to vouch for my Brucie.” She addresses Diana, “Dear, this handsome man, he’s got a reputation with the ladies, but trust me, he’s a sweetheart. Don’t you believe those horrible tabloids. I’ve known him since he was young lad - he’s just a natural charmer.”

“Now don’t sell me too hard. Diana might think I put you up to this,” he says with good-natured humor.

“See, there you go, that roguish charm.” Mrs Dreyfus says, patting his cheek twice. “I think you two will make a perfect match.” She bustles out of the scene leaving Bruce with three women.

The redhead, who looks to be in her early 20s and who’s been glaring at Diana the whole time, turns to Bruce. “So where were we?”

The short haired brunette answers, “We’re making plans for the afterparty.” They giggle conspiringly. “It will be a night you won’t forget,” the redhead offers. “Relaxing, fun, and we’ll do all the work.”

Diana, bemused by the brazenness of the young woman, watches as Bruce looks partially intrigued. “That sounds very tempting, but afterparties aren’t really my thing anymore. Hangovers are harder to deal with at my age.” 

Looking at him behind perfectly curled lashes, the redhead places a hand on his upper arm. “Don’t discount yourself. You look extremely fit and virile. Besides we prefer older men anyway.” The brunette ribs her companion with a jumpy giggle.

Bruce chuckles along. “I don’t know about that, but thank you. Say, can you excuse us for a moment? I wish to talk to Diana for a while.”

“We better see you at that place we talked about.” The redhead winks at him before walking away.

Bruce turns to Diana whose beautiful smile has flattened to a straight line during the course of the conversation. 

“That’s not normal. I don’t get much propositions,” he says with a casual air.

The playboy manner digs into her skin, and she folds her arms. “It’s a threesome right?”

He replies with feigned innocence. “They didn’t really say that.”

“’We’ll do all the work,’” she says with air quotes. “I think it’s implied.”

“I’m a lucky man, I guess,” he can’t help but tease. “Maybe you would like to join the afterparty.”

“In your dreams Brucie,” she says, rolling her eyes.

For the rest of the night, he keeps tabs as she mingled with different groups, conversing and charming her companions without fail. There’re more than a few smitten men which made Bruce want to cut in, but he knows it’ll just piss her off more. When couples crowd the dance floor, she waltzes with an older gentleman, laughing amiably and moving to the music with grace. Her midnight blue gown flares at the hem when she spins, showing a bit of leg with the thigh high slit. He can’t wait to leave this socializing bullshit behind and be alone with her. Finally she heads for the exit, and he follows.

Bruce quickly falls in step at the corridor. “Leaving so soon Wonder Woman?”

“Yes,” Diana says, not breaking stride. “Go back to flirting.”

He grasps her arm. “Jealous?”

She looks around before replying, “You’re a grown man giggling with girls right out of college, talking about threesomes. I’m more disgusted.”

She breaks off his grip easily, but in the same beat, his other hand grabs her other hand, and he tugs her to a nearby room.

“Bruce, what are you –“

They get in, and he closes the door. They’re in an office that looks like it’s converted into a storage room.

“Do you bring all your conquests he– “

Bruce silences her with a ravenous kiss. He presses her bare back to him, and his tongue brushes roughly against hers, desperate to taste her. He leans back after a while. “I get so turned on when you play jealous.”

Her eyes flash. “I’m not jealous. I’m genuinely disgusted when you flirt with girls half your age!”

He kisses her again, his fingers tracing along the sternum and dropping to the enticing swell of her cleavage.

“I think you’re jealous,” he breathes. He slips off the right strap of her gown, and the lowered neckline easily exposes a lovely, plump breast. He squeezes and starts to suck on the fleshy mound, but she pulls away.

“Don’t,” she says, “It’ll leave a mark. Just -” Her hands go to his belt and starts unbuckling.

Grinning, he finds the slit of her gown and skims up her smooth leg. “I’ve been wanting to do this since you came in. Your legs look amazing in this dress.”

“So you’re flirting with me now,” she says, unzipping his pants.

“No, I’m fucking you,” he replies matter-of-factly. His hand pushes her panties aside and inserts a finger into her hole.

“Oh,” she exclaims. His forefinger dip in and his thumb fondles her clit. She presses closer, wanting more of that friction. In return her hand goes inside his briefs and handles his hot cock. He sighs at her firm hold. They pleasure each other with their hands, all the while kissing and nipping with urgency.

Two fingers are now deep inside her wet heat. Knowing her body well, he expertly strokes her walls and targets her G-spot while his thumb circles over her clit. Moisture leaks out of her as she cries out from the perfectly applied pressure. “Shh shhh,” he cautions then swallows her squeals with his mouth. He loves how loud she can get, but now clearly isn’t the time.

He withdraws his fingers and drops her flimsy panties to her ankles. He frantically hoists up her legs to wrap around his waist and slams her back against the nearby wall. She points his throbbing cock to her wet slit, and he pushes to sheathe himself. They sigh happily and start rocking into each other. He grinds into her and captures her soft, willing mouth in a wet kiss. He sucks on her tongue and lower lips, and she responds just as hungrily as him. Her grip on his neck tightens when he starts rolling his hips roughly against her. Soft whimpers catch at her throat, and Bruce leans back slightly to watch the strained expressions on her face. 

Her shimmery eyelids close sporadically, ruby red lips openly pant for air. It feels almost wrong screwing this elegant woman in this dusty, cramped room, soiling her beautiful gown - like she’s one of the girls from the party looking for a quick hook up. Her stone earrings sway on her earlobes, stray curls escaping her perfectly made updo. But Diana doesn’t seem to mind. In fact, she wants nothing more than to get off right now. “Bruce,” she exhales with a soft plea. She wriggles her hips to try a different angle and bounces on his cock.

The telltale tightness in his groin is getting harder to contain, but he can tell this position is not doing it for her. Hands digging in her waist, he pummels her harder, faster into the wall. His labored voice comes out as a snarl. “Don’t worry, I’ll fuck you good and hard later, Princess.” Her eyes grow wide, and he fills her ears with all the filthy acts they’ll do back home where he promises her she can scream as loudly as she wants. His vigorous shafting coupled with his husky words push her over the edge, and she’s coming and moaning, arcing up her spine. The second she starts orgasming, he lets go and groans with relief, his cock pulsing and jerking inside her pussy.

Bruce pulls out and releases her legs. Leaning on the wall with his arms wrapped around her, they exchange languid kisses as their bodies simmer down.

“You’ve got lipstick,” she says, wiping a spot near his mouth. “Are you still staying?”

He straightens the strap of her dress back in place. “You leave first, I need to talk business with someone. I’ll follow in a while.”

“No afterparty for you?” she teases.

His eyes flicker to hers. “Of course not,” he says with a sharp edge. 

Diana says her admission lightly, “I was a tiny bit jealous. I know you’re not really flirting with the girls, but you can be so convincing.”

His frowns. “Are you serious?”

She turns away from his piercing gaze. “I know, it’s silly. It just makes me imagine things.”

“Diana.” He tips up her chin so he’s looking at her straight in the eye. “I’ve never loved anyone as much as I love you.”

Her breath hitches at the naked confession.

“And I can’t keep my hands off of you if you haven’t noticed,” he says. “Even without that fucking leprechaun, I think about you, smell your scent. It’s an obsession.”

“Stop mentioning the leprechaun,” she says, a small smile curling at her lips.

He smiles and kisses her gently.

“I’m leaving now,” she whispers in between kisses. “Come home soon. I want you to do all those things you said to me.”

Desire stirs anew, and he kisses her back. “As you wish.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's more time to write with all the social distancing going on, hence another chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. And please stay safe everyone.


	9. Furniture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Direct continuation from the last chapter.

Diana tosses her head back against the pillows and lets out what seems to be the hundredth moan of the night. A telltale warmth licks at the base of her spine - merely minutes from the last one - and Diana thinks sex might be the thing that does her in. She has fought Hades, battled dragons, killed Medusa, and while they were no walk in the park, the thought of death didn’t cross her mind. But now as Bruce moves deliberately on top of her, she wonders if a person can actually die from too much pleasure.

It started when the expert strategist entered the bedroom with a coil of braided rope in hand, a sly gleam in his eyes. Without another word, he dragged a Victorian armchair to the center of the room. It’s the fancy looking kind that’s meant to decorate the lonely corners of a mansion with its high back upholstery and ornate, curving frame. It also looked like it’s fit for a queen, so when he promised to tie her up, it’s his top pick.

With the Amazons’ fraught history with bondage, Bruce decided to take it slow and strapped her sitting down instead of lying prone on the bed. Nevertheless she felt vulnerable bound and naked under his piercing gaze. Her calves were tied to each of the front legs of the chair, spreading her thighs wide, her pink intimate parts so plain for him to see. It also felt incredibly arousing.

On his knees, he pleasured her with his mouth and hands until she was dripping all over the cushion. With her hands tied down, she’s unable to do anything other than to grip the armrest, arc up her chest, and whimper in pleasure. After he delivered her to the brink twice, she lay slumped on the seat panting while his tongue lap up the last traces of moisture on her thighs.

It was a short reprieve. In a matter of minutes, he carried her to bed, settled between her legs, and started making slow, passionate love. Right now he’s thrusting heavily inside her, his hard cock dragging along her slick walls. Her face contorts in rapture at the charged swivel of his hips. It’s one of the those fucks where she can feel all of him - from the weight of his body pressing down on her, to his passion-filled gaze drinking in her every expression.

A hand cups her ass, bringing her closer and letting him sink even deeper inside her silky depths. “Bruce,” she says in a strangled moan, fingers digging into his muscular back. With every plunge, his groin rubs spectacularly against her swollen clit. His hips keep at it like a well oiled machine, and she’s keening from that delicious grinding. The heat that’s been building spills over and spreads like wildfire. Diana screams, her insides pulsating with mind-numbing ecstasy. She spasms and clenches at his cock, and he groans at the carnal sensation. Bruce bites into his cheek, forcing himself to delay release. He’s not done with her yet.

He pulls out, and she whimpers as her body gets down from the high. Dazed eyes open to see him on his side studying her. He strokes the unruly dark hair fanned across the pillow.

“You look so beautiful when you come,” he murmurs.

“Hmph, tired too,” she rasps.

His lips curve up, smirking. “I made some promises, and you told me to keep them.”

Diana should have known he would more than adequately deliver the filthy acts he uttered earlier that night. He had indeed ripped off her dress, tied her up, fucked her senseless, and made her scream as loudly as she wants. She can barely think let alone remember what else he had said, but she feels she had her fill for the night.

She rolls her eyes half-heartedly. “You proved to be a man of high honor, thank you. Can we sleep now?”

“Well.” He glances down and she does the same to see his hard, straining cock.

“Oh.”

“I can take care of it.”

“No, of course not,” she objects. “I want you to have pleasure too.”

“Are you sure you can handle more?”

The challenge in his eyes made her throat run dry. She nods mutely.

“Good girl.” Her skin tingles at the praise.

He sits up and directs her pliant body to his liking. She’s kneeling, facing the head of the bed with him at her back.

He licks at her ear. “Lean forward.”

She bends down and his warm hands roam at her smooth hips and round buttocks. She groans when she feels the length of his hot cock rubbing at her tender folds. Her cunt twitches at the promise of what’s to come, and his fingers appear at her clit to help her along with feathery light caresses.

She whines at his stimulations, wetness pooling in her core. Her body shivers when the broad head of his dick nudges at her entrance once more. He pushes in with a groan, stretching her with his thick, pulsing rod. He pulls her torso upright letting her back rest on his chest, then places her hands on the headboard.

Bruce breathes heavily at the snug fit of his cock in her pussy. The urge to satisfy his needs is at fever pitch. He’s been holding back the entire night and now he plans to have as much of her as he wants.

He starts to buck his hips, and the force has her leaning against the headboard for support. Hands gripping her waist, he thrusts forward and up, penetrating her with the same thoroughness as in their earlier intercourse. Trying to collect herself, Diana pushes back. Arms braced, she bounces on her knees to meet his thrusts. He grunts in satisfaction.

She turns her head and grabs the back of his neck. He meets her beckoning lips with a hungry, open-mouthed kiss. His tongue invades hers, licking and sliding roughly. They stay there fused together, intertwined in their intimate dance.

Bruce’s hands cup her breasts, and she moans in his mouth. His touch disturbs the sheen of sweat on her chest. He fondles the flushed mounds, relishing their soft fullness in his rough hands. Taking the hard, sensitive nipples in between his fingers, he pinches then rolls them mercilessly. The tingling sensation goes straight to her cunt, and her mouth tears away to give a strangled cry. A gush of wetness coats his member, and her palms slam back against the headboard.

Her inner muscles spasm around him, and he groans her name. “Diana,” he sighs. Her kegels continue to grip and ripple against his cock. “Fuck!”

A tired smile graces her lips. It’s time he has a taste of this sweet torture. His thrusts speeds up. With a last lingering squeeze on her breasts, his hands go back to her waist. Holding her in place, he pounds into her, working her hard. 

“Yes yes, oh Bruce,” she gasps, eyes squeezed shut, her whole being radiating with lust. She takes his demanding cock with quivering pleasure.

The headboard thumps against the wall. They’re shaking the heavy mahogany bed with their boisterous fucking. Bruce’s thrusts become frantic, out of rhythm. Finally he shouts with shattering release. Pressing her hips to his, he loses himself, his cock jerking and splattering cum all over the walls of her pussy.

He calls her name over and over, his reality splintering to pure euphoria. She continues to spasm around him, milking him for all he’s worth. He keeps grinding into her, filling her up until ejaculate leaks out of her cunt, dribbling down her thighs in a sticky mess.

Bruce nuzzles languidly against the crook of her neck, absorbing the tremors of her own release. His arms stay wrapped around her as they savor the aftershocks of their union.

Resting in his hold with him still inside her, Diana has never felt this close to anyone in her life. And not just physically. Sharing these intense, intimate moments exhibits their complete trust in each other. She’ll let him dominate her in bed, and she won’t feel any lesser for it.

She tips her head back again for a kiss, a more tender one this time. They collapse back on the mattress and let their bodies cool.

“You _are_ so virile,” she says after a while.

She hears a grunt in reply. “Who even uses that word?”

“The young woman who wanted to bed you.”

He turns to her. “You know, you shouldn’t give me a hard time about women ‘half my age’.”

Diana rolls her eyes, already knowing what he’s about to say.

“You’re a millennia or two older than me.” His eyes glimmer playfully. “Classic example of the ancient pot calling the kettle black.”

A hand flicks at his chest hard enough to make him wince.

“Who are you calling ancient?”

He chuckles.

Her faux indignant expression melts at his smile. It’s nice seeing him loose and relaxed like he has no care in the world. They’re lucky the past weeks have been quiet enough to allow these indulgences.

“What are you thinking, Princess?” he asks, observing the change in mood.

Her hand smooths over his cheek. “I wish I can freeze this moment and bottle it up,” she muses. “Time moves quickly for someone like me.”

Seeing her youthful exuberance, her beautiful, unlined face, sometimes Bruce forgets she had lived numerous lifetimes before. He’s simply a blink in her existence. It’s a fact of reality - one they have no choice but to accept.

“We have plenty of time,” he assures. “And even if we don’t- ” He meets her glassy eyes. “We’ve made good use of it.”

“That’s not good enough for me anymore,” she says, voice hushed. “I wouldn’t know what to do.” She couldn’t even say it out loud - _if you’re gone._  
  
His fingers trace the line of her jaw. He replies with care, “You move on.” The words almost made Diana wince.

“As you should. As you will,” Bruce continues, sounding so sure of himself like he always does.

She shakes her head slightly. In the warm afterglow of their lovemaking, how can she?

“Of course you will,” he says gently. “Promise me, Diana.”

“I can not promise things I am uncertain of.”

“Then not right now,” he agrees.

He leans to kiss her. “Did I tire you out so much I made you pensive? Some kind of sexual side effect on Amazonian physiology?”

Her lips tug upwards. “Maybe I’ve had too much influence from you.”

“No no no,” he groans.

She smiles again. “But I am tired. And happy.”

“So am I.”

They drift to sleep in each other’s arms. And they’ll do so in many more nights to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s supposed to be all smut. I don’t know how the pillow talk got to be heavy in the end. I hope you enjoyed reading. Thanks to everyone who dropped comments or gave a kudos. I appreciate them so so much. Stay safe and let’s all hang in there.


	10. Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce takes part in a ritual. There’s a first time for everything.

“Are you still there?” Diana’s voice asks over the phone.

Bruce clears his throat. “Yeah I’m here.”

“Did I surprise you?”

Surprise is not adequate a word. Diana had just explained to him, how for one night every year, the Amazons are allowed to go to Man’s World to look for a willing partner in the hopes of conceiving a child. They basically seduce the men, have their way with them, then disappear into the night. A bonafide Amazonian one-night stand.

A hand swipes over his jaw. “The man has to be willing.”

“Of course. We’re not barbarians.”

“You’ve participated in one?”

“Mother didn’t allow me. She said I wasn’t ready.”

“What do they do to the men afterwards?”

“Nothing, they leave them be. Hopefully they had as much pleasure in return.”

“And that night is tomorrow?”

“Yes.”

“That’s why you want to see me.”

There’s a slight pause at the end of the line. “I just want to know what’s it like with you during Aphrodite’s moon.”

She says it without any hint of seduction, and her earnest reply only warms his blood more. He tries to jest, “Should I prepare anything? Burn incense, maybe shave myself?”

“No silly man, just bring yourself.” He can hear Diana’s smile.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Bruce goes to her apartment the next night. They eat Chinese take-out at the living room and catch up on how their days have been. She’s sitting comfortably on the couch in a loose dress, describing a restoration fiasco with a French curator. At the back of his mind he’s wondering why she’s being so normal. Given her history with magical entanglements on intimacy, he half-expected her to throw herself at him when he walked through the door.

There’s a lull in their conversation, and Diana is looking at him over her glass of wine.

Watching her plump lips poised on the rim, he suddenly can’t take it anymore. “Has it begun?” 

“What?”

“Aphrodite’s moon or whatever.”

Her eyes glimmer with amusement. “What are you expecting? That I’m going to ravage you?”

He shoots her a pointed look.

She waves it off dismissively. “Those were different. I’ll probably just be more - I don’t know - receptive.”

“Receptive,” he scoffs, finding the word lacking. “Somehow I doubt that.” 

Diana pins him down with her dark eyes and rises towards him. The casual air has left the room when she stops in front of him. She lowers herself on his lap and props both arms on his shoulders.

Her head tilts to peer at him. “You seem to be the excited one. Were you turned on by my little story?”

The hem of her dress is riding up her thighs, and his restless hands inch them up further exposing creamy skin. “Amazons on the prowl for sexual fulfillment. It’s kind of hard to shake off.”

“Lucky you have one on your lap right now,” she says huskily.

“I must be favored by the gods,” he remarks with a smirk. His hands trace along her thighs to the curve of her ass. “How do we begin?”

“Mmm first we strip them naked.” She takes the hem of his shirt and rolls it over his head. Her eyes glide down the impressively built body, admiring the muscular bulges and cuts. She presses her palms on his solid pecs and hums approvingly.

She leans down to his lips. “Then we taste them.” Tongue prying his mouth open, she kisses him deeply and sensually, giving him a taste of what’s to come. He responds eagerly to her kisses, his hand tangling up her hair.

“Then?” he prompts in between breaths.

“We seduce,” she whispers. Leaning back slightly, she slips off her dress, leaving her in sensible nude bra and panties. He marvels at her shapely form. Hands trace the swell of her breasts before cupping them over the fabric. She hurriedly unclasps and discards the bra.

He licks his lower lip like she’s a delectable treat. Keeping their eye contact, he closes his lips over a breast. “Gods,” she moans in delight as he nips and kisses.

He sucks at a nipple and fondles the other, stiffening both buds quickly. Her eyes roll at the exquisite feeling. “Then?” he asks at her chest.

Her torso presses closer to his face, practically smothering him. She moans. “I don’t remember.”

His gives a retreating suck and goes back to her lips. They kiss heatedly, tongues clashing, devouring each other until they’re panting for air.

Breathing heavily, he hooks his thumbs on her panties and slides it over her thighs. The cool air hitting her soaking folds makes her shiver as did his fingers when they trace along her vaginal lips. She whimpers at his teasing, her hips pushing forward. “You’re so wet,” he murmurs. “Put them inside,” she urges with a sigh.

Two fingers ease into her heat, exploring and massaging her slick walls. Her mouth goes slack, unabashed arousal etched on her face. She _is_ very receptive tonight. He strokes her flushed cheek, and she leans into his touch. A soft whimper escapes her lips when his fingers stimulate a particularly good spot.

She shifts his hand to insert his thumb into her mouth. His breath is caught in his throat watching Diana lose all inhibition. She’s sucking his thumb lewdly with her eyes closed while her hips undulate at his pumps.

He eases his fingers deeper inside her, bringing his thumb to circle over her crowning pearl. In a couple of gentle rubs, sparks shoot up her spine. She contracts around him and gives a strangled cry.

Wanting to test her sensitivity further, he removes his wet fingers from her orifices and drags them heavily on her chest. He swipes over her straining nipples, coating each one with her fluids. She gives a shaky gasp and trembles, her body feeling incredibly flushed.

Her reactions are only furthering his reactions. “Let’s go to bed,” he says, voice coarse with want. He gets up, carrying her as she wraps her legs around him. He deposits her on bed and starts removing his remaining clothes.

Diana quickly sits up to witness him strip down. She watches in rapt attention as Bruce pulls off his belt in a fluid motion and tugs down his pants. She’s admiring the deep V of his abdominals when he finally gets rid of his boxers and his hard, straining cock springs out. She’s practically salivating at the well endowed man. 

She used to find the penis a funny looking thing, especially when it’s erect and bobbing up, but looking at his impressive girth, all she can think about is how much she wants it throbbing and pounding inside her.

“Like what you see?” he asks about her unabashed staring as he gets on bed.

Empty of quips, she quickly maneuvers him to lie down with her sitting on top of him. Without preamble, she positions her aching, wet pussy over the blunt head. He swallows, eyes trained on the space between her thighs as she descends. He watches his dick disappear inside her, feeling the velvety heat slowly engulf him.

Her head hangs down, mouth panting at the good stretch. She’s always rendered motionless at the first seconds, her body needing to adjust from the thick intrusion.

She swivels her hips, feeling the fullness of his engorged cock along her slick walls, her senses tingling deliciously. He’s feeling impatient and starts thrusting up, reaching further inside her, and she sighs happily, grinding down on him when he pumps.

Diana bends down, her hair tickling his face. Their mouths devour each other as heatedly as their greedy sexes.

Bruce groans, feeling her fingers rake over his scalp while her lips suck his tongue. She trails kisses to his neck and sucks at the junction of his shoulder, all the while her hips continue their sensual rolls against his.

She begins to pull back but feels resistance in his hold. His hands are pressing down her back for purchase as he thrusts up.

“I want to ride you,” she says throatily. His blood runs even hotter, and he immediately lets her go. She braces herself up on his abdomen, rears up on her knees, and rides him. He clenches his eyes shut, overwhelmed by his senses. The friction feels so fucking good.

When he opens his eyes, he’s greeted by her breasts bouncing up and down. He watches her, air sucked out of his lungs at the carnal vision above him. She’s whimpering, impaling herself on his cock over and over again. She rolls her generous hips with gusto, surrendering to the ritual.

She takes his hands and places them on her full breasts. He squeezes the fleshy orbs, making her moan louder. She throws her head back, arcing her chest to him. He tries not to lose his mind at the beautiful creature working him with erotic fervor.

“Bruce,” she cries, every single cell in her body vibrating with lust. He can see her juices flowing out of her and down his cock. The squelching sounds of wet flesh accompanies her desperate moans. She keeps screwing herself on him until he feels her spasming around him, gripping him tightly. A cry of pure sexual pleasure is torn from her throat.

“Diana,” he groans, watching her unravel. She rides out her climax sloppily before slumping on his chest. He takes her ass in his hands and pumps, wrenching out a few more whimpers. In a couple of drives, he releases in her quivering cunt. He groans into her neck, spending himself deep inside her. She feels warmth flooding her pussy, and a sense of contentment blooms inside her from being full of his hot seed.

Diana braces herself up shakily and dips her head down, kissing him.

“Satisfied?”

She puffs out a laugh. “You know I am.”

Her hips swivel in their own accord, and he grunts. ”Maybe later.” 

“Sorry,” she says, a bit sheepish. She removes herself and lies beside him.

While her hand aimlessly draw circles on his chest, he wonders about the poor schmucks getting laid tonight. They’re probably thanking their lucky stars bagging these beautiful women and getting the screw of their lives, only to wake the next morning wondering if it’s all just a dream. But then again some men prefer it that way.

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?” She’s looking at him curiously.

“No, I’m just thinking of your ritual.”

“You don’t approve of it.”

“The men should have the right to know if they fathered a child.”

Bruce thinks he just killed the mood by going into a debate, but she answers, “I used to think there’s nothing wrong with leaving them uninformed. I didn’t fully understand the deceit until I came here. Our bias against men can make us act selfishly.”

He’s surprised by her critique towards their customs and glad she’s not blinded by them.

“Did you want to go? You said your mother didn’t allow you.”

“She’s not ready to become a grandmother nor do I want to have a child just yet.” She chuckles. “I was curious. The girls always come back with these strange tales. Their adventures made me wonder what it feels like.”

“Having sex?”

“Bedding a man,” she corrects.

“Does it live to your expectations?”

She leans up and kisses him sweetly. “More, but it has to be the right man.”

His chest swells at the words.

A thought strikes him after a while. “We didn’t make a child now, did we?”

“I’m on the pill,” she assures, and then, “But you’re right, it is an auspicious night...”

She feels him stiffen ever so slightly, and props herself up. “You’re worried.”

Her eyes are bright with mischief, and he grunts in reply, “It’s not funny.”

She laughs. “I understand the horror - another child to add to your brood.”

“It’s not that. I don’t mind someday. I just don’t know the timing.”

Her amusement dies down. “You’ve thought about us having a child?”

“A few times.” His casual answer made her heart skip several beats.

“I’m loss for words,” she finally says.

“You’ve never thought of it?”

“A fleeting fantasy, sure. But I didn’t think you’d think of it.”

“Why not?”

She looks at him like the answer is obvious and rattles a list. “Because we have our hands full. And we’ve only been together for a year. And only a few people know about us... There’s a lot of things not set.”

“Well, I just do,” he replies simply. “I keep imagining a little girl with your eyes and same stubbornness.” He gives a soft smile. “And I’ll be completely powerless against her demands, just like with her mother.”

Diana looks at him, struck with overwhelming emotion.

His hand reaches up to stroke her cheek. “I don’t understand why you’re so surprised.”

She wants to remind him how hesitant he was to even begin a relationship with her and now he’s talking about a family of their own. Instead she leans down to kiss him, pouring out her affection for the man.

He grasps the back of her neck, receiving her kiss just as passionately. He rolls over their bodies to be on top, and his mouth starts trailing to her neck, kissing the slender column down to the junction of her shoulder.

“Mhhmm,” she purrs.

“How else can I service my Amazon?” he murmurs.

“Do anything you want,” she says, eyes fluttering close. You’ve always given me pleasure.”

He smiles into her skin and delivers all throughout the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Amazons looking for some sexy time is inspired by a run in the comics, but I made some significant changes coz don’t want to be gross. Thanks for leaving comments and story prompts. They give me ideas even if it’s not followed to the T.  
> And more pillow talk to those who want more


	11. Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Direct continuation from the last chapter.

Heavy breaths fill the air.

“That was...”

“Yeah.”

They lie apart, cooling their bodies and gulping in much needed oxygen. Bone-heavy and deliciously sated, Diana feels they’ve been graced by the goddess of love herself with the relentless worship of each other’s bodies.

She turns her head towards Bruce who’s still looking up the ceiling.

“You ok?”

“Yeah.”

She gives him an amused smile and rises to put on a robe. “I’ll get some water.”

By the time she gets back, he’s in a more put together state. She sits beside him and hands him a glass.  
  
His eyes are drawn to her spectacular curves vieled thinly by the satin silk robe. Her neckline is in danger of splitting open with the sash tied haphazardly at the waist. He practically has to stop his hand from reaching out to pry it open.

“It’s not just my imagination, is it?” he asks. “Everything’s more...”

“Heightened?” she supplies.

He tears his gaze away from her chest and notices her watching him, her lips biting back a smile.

“It’s like the leprechaun all over again.”

She shrugs. “Magic.”

“Magic,” he concedes.

“It’ll only last til dawn.” She glances at her phone. “Which is just two hours away.”

“Can you at least give me a break?”

She arcs an eyebrow at his knowing smirk. “I wasn't implying we do it again.”

“So we’re done for the night?” he challenges.

She glares at him. He knows she doesn’t want to end it just yet. Remembering her leverage, her hand slides to the V of her robe, shifting the gap ever so slightly, just enough to give him an eyeful. “Up to you,” she replies nonchalantly.

Eyes trailing down the slopes of her breasts, he throws away any sense of pride. “Give me 15 minutes.”

He’s pretty beat, but he can wring out one more. Pleasuring a woman with her stamina is pretty challenging especially on a night like this. It's only because he’s in top physical shape as Batman that he can keep up with her. He smugly thinks no one can please her like he can. He wonders who even had the privilege to try. Maybe he’s the only one...

“Is it always like this during Aphrodite’s moon?” he asks casually. “With you and your past lovers?”

Her face turns wary. They’ve never talked about their past relationships in detail before. Certainly not their sexual history. Knowing him, it’s his way of finding out if there are other people who had claimed her heart. If tonight is sacred for her, whoever she has spent it with had been special in her life.

“I’ve only slept with one other person on this night,” she admits.

“Trevor,” he says with certainty.

She notices the slight frown and mistakes it as disapproval on her choice. ”He’s a good man,” she defends.

Therein lies the problem. If Steve Trevor had been a shitty guy, he’d feel better knowing she probably didn’t love him whole-heartedly in that special way of hers. But he isn’t, and she did.

Bruce suddenly has visions of her kissing him, calling out his name, writhing in ecstasy in his arms. Prickly tendrils of jealousy creep up his chest.

“Stop pouting,” she scolds. “You’re sharing my bed now. Besides if we’re talking about past loves, you’ve gone much further with other women.”

They stare wordlessly at each other.

“Can you be more specific?” he asks, not wanting to be a smartass but he does want to know which woman she's referring to.

She glares at him. “We can begin with your last fiancé. Selina.”

“What about her?”

“You loved her very much.”

He’s pleased to note a crease forming on her forehead. Perhaps they have more similar worries than he realized.

“We had a history. Not unlike you and Steve. But she belongs in the past.”

“I hear she’ll go away for a while, but she always comes back to Gotham. Back to you.” Her eyes flicker at him.

Her words ring true. He’s always been drawn to the thief. He used to think only someone with a damaged past can understand him and therefore be capable of loving him.

“Selina and I... we fall in a cycle because it’s familiar and comforting. But we’re people with different beliefs. And no matter how much we work around it, in the end it boils down to what you believe in, what you stand for. It came to the point when enough is enough.”

She takes this in quietly. She knows Bruce for a long time, but Catwoman’s history with him runs even deeper, made more so by her connection to Gotham. It’s difficult not to be intimidated by someone who has stolen his heart a dozen times over.

“You never told me how you and Steve ended.”

His voice snaps her out of her reverie. “We just grew apart... Then I started seeing you.”

His lips twist at her simple reply. Steve Trevor fell from the sky to her island like a gift from heaven, and he, Bruce Wayne, is someone she hooked up with after she moved on. ”So it’s all because of timing,” he says dryly.

“No, silly man.” The teasing glint in her blue eyes challenges his cynicism. "It’s because we chose each other." He can't argue with that.

He closes their gap and plants a soft kiss on her lips. Her hand clasps the nape of his neck, pulling her to him. They taste each other, pouring out their emotions, their sweet kisses deepening by the second. 

He pulls her to straddle his lap and savors her lush weight on him. He strokes her cheek, admiring the raven haired goddess in his arms. “I’m glad I’m here with you,” he says.

Her eyes drink in his intense expression, his handsome face. “So am I.”

He thumbs her kiss bitten lips before moving down to finally pry her robe open, baring her chest to him. He caresses her breasts and brings his lips to suckle. Her soft whimpers begin once more at his ministrations. She’s writhing on his lap, rutting against his growing bulge with only her silky robe separating them.

She bends down kissing his neck, sucking and nipping his skin. He closes his eyes at the feeling of her soft, warm lips. She licks down to his clavicle, then down some more to his chest. She kisses the scattered scars all over his torso. He shudders at the flurry of pecks, at her tenderness. Her hands continue south to meet the hot pulsing rod between his thighs. She bends down, splaying her inky black hair on his groin. He feels her lips close over his head and gives an unabashed groan. She's sucking him gently in her warm, wet mouth. His cock twitches and hardens, weeping moisture at the tip. She sucks his pre-cum eagerly, and his hands pull her away before she thoroughly finishes him.

He flips them over to be on top. He staves off the desire to put his cock in her just yet. If this is the last one for the night, he wants to have her good and primed. His lips kiss down her body like she did with him. By the time he reaches her abdomen, he can feel her tense up with anticipation. The heady scent of her arousal hits his senses.

He props himself up against her groin. She's trembling with need when his fingers part her tender folds. He gives one long, raspy lick, and she moans, thrusting up her hips. He chuckles as he dives down, licking the seams of her womanhood thoroughly. His fingers join the fray, slipping into her core. More slick gushes on his digits and on his tongue. He sucks her gently. He can taste himself from their previous couplings. His ego swells at the thought of how he had marked her and made her his throughout the night.

His tongue keeps licking and kissing her lower lips. A low, rumbling hum rises from his throat, vibrating straight to her cunt. Her hand fly to clasp at his head, grinding his face in. "Bruce," she pleads, that tight twisting knot becoming unbearable. He curls up his fingers and sucks at the sensitive bundle of nerves. Back arcing, she cries out in rapture. He rides it out with her, gentling her down, his fingers soothing her fluttering walls. When her spasms die out, he climbs back to her. He wipes his mouth and fingers on their filthy sheets. His eyes observe her euphoric afterglow, the flush on her cheeks that smatters down to her chest. She looks ripe for the taking. He palms her heaving breasts and whispers, "One more." She nods, spreading her legs for him.

He handles his stiff cock and runs it over her folds, slicking it up. She gasps at the sensation, at the inexplicable yearning to be filled by him. Her hand impatiently directs his shaft to her opening. He pushes in, and she sighs with pleasure at being one with him once more. He sheathes himself to the hilt, groaning at the amazing pressure. Every time he enters her, he marvels at how tight she is around him, how deliciously wet and warm.

He pulls out half way, and thrusts back in, starting the familiar rhythm. She looks at him with heavy-lidded eyes - that beautiful, dazed look. Her parted lips are begging to be kissed, and he leans down, his tongue venturing inside her mouth. She tastes so good, feels so fucking good. He can’t get enough of her. He wants more. Always more. Bracing his arms on either side of her head, he doubles down on his thrusts. Satisfied moans hit his ears as his cock rams in harder. His plunges shake her whole torso moving her breasts. He puts his hand over the wobbling mounds and squeezes, enjoying his effect on her body. "Bruce," she mewls pathetically. His eyes drink in her wrecked expression. She's so near. "Good girl. Come for me." He punctuates his words with forceful thrusts. "I. want. to. see. you. come." The dark timbre of his voice makes her cunt drip harder. She's clawing at his back, wrapping her legs around him tighter, wanting to give all of herself to him. The tightness in her core spirals outward, seizing her entire body. She sobs his name, her thighs trembling uncontrollably. From the haze of her orgasm, she watches him move jerkily above her, thrusting his hips and losing himself in his own pleasure. He collapses on her, nuzzling her neck.

A slight buzz tingles all over her sated body. She always loves this feeling off looseness afterwards. Her hips move slightly and she inhales. She swivels experimentally and whimpers at the undeniable fullness. His cock is still rock-hard inside her.

“Bruce?" she asks her panting lover. "I thought you came."

“I didn't?" he breathes.

She clenches around him and he groans. “Fuck."

She shivers when he drags his heavy cock out of her pussy. They both stare at the pulsing erection glistening with her arousal.

Disbelief is etched on his face. He thought he had released inside her. Hard. “I swear I came.”

She shakes her head. “Perhaps a parting gift before the night ends."

“This is crazy."

“We don't have to. We can sit this one out."

His eyes roam at her flushed body before meeting hers once more. "Trust me, I definitely want to."

His heavy gaze assures her, but she wants it to be easy for him nonetheless. She moves to kiss him and whispers in his mouth. “Come right here.” She turns around and bends down on all fours. Looking back at him, the sultry expression on her face made him go slack with lust.

Kneeling behind her enticing derriere, he grips her full ass and drops kisses on both cheeks then lines himself up. With both of their sexes being so slick, he enters her in one fluid stroke. She moans with delight, swallowing his engorged cock greedily as if they haven't been doing this the whole night. They make love passionately, their hunger for each other not diminished at the slightest. She whimpers at his solid thrusts, clutching the sheets for purchase as her body sways. His hips pound away, filling her over and over until she's seeing stars once more. "Mmphh just like that," she groans into the mattress. "Yes more uhh!" The beautiful desperation in her voice fires up his primal instincts. She wants it rough, he'll give it to her. Gathering the last strands of strength left for the night, he grips her tightly and pumps harder, faster. His thick cock rubs hotly along her primed walls, penetrating her deliciously. He spits out a string of curses on how amazing she feels. Diana can barely hear his words, so lost in her quivering euphoria. He’s reaching so deep inside her, hitting all the right spots. He keeps pounding her. Rough, relentless. She's wailing, her body quaking with pleasure. "Bruce!" The powerful, mind-numbing wave finally crests, and she screams. Her cunt clamps down his dick, and he goes rigid, every muscle in his body taut for release. “Diana,” he shouts. This time he feels his cock let loose, discharging his hot seed wildly inside her. 

He follows her body down to the bed. “Fuck," he mutters.

She lays unmoving at her side, and he props himself up to see her eyes closed. He strokes her cheek. “Diana?"

“Mmm." Her eyes blink open. "Yeah?" She looks at him blearily.

“Did you -" His voice is dubious. "Did you just black out? … From pleasure?"

She’d roll her eyes if she could at the very male pride dawning on his face. “You wore me down. Happy?”

“Very,” he manages to say before collapsing back down beside her.

They slept like the dead until well past noon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter makes up for the crappy last one. I tried to make it romantic but still smutty of course *wink* Hope you guys enjoyed. I’d love to hear your thoughts.


	12. Return

Bruce heads to the main house after a usual night of patrol. It wasn’t a difficult one, but the batmobile got dinged from a couple explosions which left some deep marks. He’s thinking if he can squeeze in some detail work tomorrow when he notices light underneath his bedroom door. He balks. Normally he’d be happy - delighted even, but he doesn’t want to get his hopes up if it’s not her.

He opens the door, and his heart twitches at the sight of Diana sitting comfortably in bed reading a book. She looks up, her lips spreading into a grin. “Surprise.”

It’s been two months since they last saw each other. He was tracking a case for weeks that brought him around the globe. When he returned, Diana had gone to Themyscira to deal with creatures released from the Underworld. Except for the telepathic message via J’onn, he hadn’t had any contact. All he knew was the danger has passed, but she’ll be staying behind longer than expected.

Diana throws her arms around him. “By gods it’s been too long,” she says, squeezing him tightly.

When she doesn’t feel him reciprocate, she leans back. “What’s wrong?”

Bruce shakes his head, reveling in mixed emotions. He’s grateful she’s back, and yet he can’t brush off his annoyance.

“Are you mad at me?” she asks uncertain.

He notices she had became tanner, bringing out the blue in her eyes even more. Looking at the beautiful face he missed so much, it'd be easier to just say he's happy she's here, but truth is the weeks of waiting needled him.

“Bruce?”

“You should've told me you’d be gone that long.” He says it as neutrally as possible, but she knows him better than that. 

“You know the coms get faulty there. And I had J’onn inform everyone about my extended leave.” She strokes his crossed arms. “You can’t be mad at me for missing home.”

The casual use of home only annoyed him more. She splits her time between Paris and Gotham and had increasingly been staying with him here at the manor. Apparently she doesn’t consider it _home_ enough.

“It was over a month,” he mutters. “You can’t just drop off without saying anything.”

He watches the crease on her forehead deepen. “I didn’t realize I have to ask for your permission.”

“I never said that.”

“Your mood is telling otherwise. I’m not your subordinate, Bruce. Nor do I belong to you.”

“Not in the slightest,” he retorts, voice cold.

Only he can agree and make the statement feel cutting at the same time. Diana has known nothing except independence, and it's something she won't, or perhaps can’t compromise on - not even for a lover. And yet his stony dismissal delivers the intended bite. She had envisioned this reunion to be a happy one, and he’s spoiling everything. By Zeus, she does not have patience for his antics. “If you find my company disagreeable, then leave,” she says, her blue eyes flashing, chin held up.

He smirks. She’s actually kicking him out of his room. A few weeks in her queendom and her royal tendencies come out in full display. Unbeknownst to her, while she's relaxing in her island, he's been waiting for a word from her like a wife of a 17th century sailor waiting news on her husband's voyage. It was _infuriating_. It doesn't help that his pride prevented him from asking J'onn to pass any message back to her.

His dark eyes thunder with intensity, and his words come off as a growl. “You're mistaken, Princess.” She bristles when his usual term of endearment is laced with sarcasm. “I’m upset exactly because I was deprived your precious company.”

Finding him incredibly childish, she steps forward until they’re practically nose to nose. “Why are you being so difficult?" she asks, her patience running thin. “If you miss me, just say it like a normal person would.”

She’s so near he can see the flecks of gold in her blue eyes. He can feel her breath on his skin. “Because I’m the picture of normalcy huh?” he says dryly.

The charged glint in his eyes is unnerving, but she pushes back. “You’re right, you’re a foolish man - childish, irrational -”

He swallows her remaining insults with a searing kiss. He tugs her close, his tongue delving brutishly in her mouth, seeking with aggression. Her breath is caught at her throat at the suddenness, but to say she didn’t entertain the idea would be untrue. She opens her mouth, receiving his kisses and responds in kind. His flavor engulfs her senses, his boldness barging in like the stubborn force he's always been. His hands move possessively over her back, curling on her flesh. Their pent up emotions finally finds relief in their heated kisses.

He moves to nip at her jaw. “You’re impossible,” she say, eyes falling close.

“I'm not the one who dropped off the face of the earth.”

"So you're angry -" She swallows back a moan when he showers her neck with open-mouth kisses. "But you want to fuck me."

He presses another harsh kiss on her lips. "Something like that." He’s peeling off the tank top over her head while her hands work on his shirt. They undress in between kisses like they can’t bear to part for even a second.

When they’re skin to skin, he steers her to bed and lays on top. Hands rove greedily over her body, his eyes drinking in the dips and curves that he missed so much. He trails kisses to her chest and stops to suckle soundly at a breast. She sighs, fingers raking through his hair. His other hand moves south to meet her heated center. His fingers strum at the moist folds. He chuckles when she arcs off the bed. She’s just as impatient as he is. A finger delves inside her sweet cunt. He slithers in deep, massaging her walls while his thumb runs through her outer folds. Hips moving to his strokes, she feels herself spilling wetness at his touch. He knows her body so well - which buttons to push, where to stroke and tease. He spreads her slick all over her tender skin, giving extra attention to her clit. The pulsing arousal builds steadily and just when she’s near, he withdraws.

She throws him a dirty look which he ignores. He spreads her legs and tugs at her roughly, propping up her hips on his kneeling thighs. She's trembling with need when he handles his erection to nudge at her entrance. He watches her when he presses forward, entering her slowly. He groans, enjoying her silky tightness. His straining cock slides in until the whole length is buried in her heat.

She’s clutching at the sheets, moaning from the fullness. It's been a while since she's filled with his pleasurable size. And with her lower back tilting upwards, his shaft is penetrating her very thoroughly. Chest heaving, he twists in another inch until his balls are flushed against her groin, making she gasp. For a few seconds they stay fused like this, chasing their breaths. His dick is throbbing and the urge is too powerful to ignore. Bruce rears back slightly then pushes in. A wanton sigh escapes her lips. They start their rhythmic dance, moving to their basest instincts.

His hands grip her waist and hips as he moves to plunge in and out of her. He’s looking at her intensely. From the hardened gaze she can see the roaring emotions - glimpses of frustration, of possessiveness, and that raw, unmistakable desire. He thrusts steadily. With her pined down, she can't do much other than to accept his delicious, ramming cock. Her eyes feast on his godly frame from his broad shoulders to the bulging pectorals. She bites her lower lip at the way the impressive muscles roll and contract as he bucks into her.

Bruce leans back slightly, canting his hips, and dives back in. She moans loudly at the new angle. He's sliding deeper than she ever thought possible. "Bruce!" she gasps. "Ah... oh gods!" He's rubbing the perfect spot - brushing against it faster and faster. She thrusts her chest up, tits pointing up the air, unable to contain the feeling. Her cunt is throbbing from the deep, amazing pumps, she's practically seeing stars. He can feel her walls tightening around him. Eyes fly wide open, and a broken sob escapes her throat. The orgasm claims her in a rush, setting fire to every part of her being.

He’s gripping her tightly, enraptured at her sight of her unravelling. She’s breathing shakily and looking downright wrecked. He slows down his pumps and slides his hands up and down her creamy thighs to soothe. "Bruce, Bruce," she moans with half-lidded eyes as the pleasant feeling washes over her. 

Hearing his name on her lips pleases him more than he cares to admit. When the spasms of her pussy ease off, he starts to pick up his pace again, driven by the desire of marking her, of letting her know she belongs to him as much as he is to her. The steady thrusting has her whimpering in a daze. The tingling pleasure is still deep in her bones, and he's already mercilessly building another one. "Bruce," she pleads. Her hands reach out to him, and he leans forward, bracing his arms on the bed. She grabs his neck down for a kiss, her hands caressing his shoulders and back.

"I missed you," she says. His heart tightens at her words, and he kisses her hungrily in response. They make out with him buried deep inside her. His tongue invades her mouth, lancing her there as well. They savor each other hungrily, their lips and tongues duelling.

When she’s satisfied with his kisses, she maneuvers her weight off the bed and sits upright against him in one smooth motion. She rolls her body into him, seating herself snugly against his groin. He gives a throaty moan while his hands handle her vigorous hips.

Diana leans back slightly and caresses his face, tracing all those stern lines and sharp angles. She plants kisses on his eyelids, on the tip of his nose, on those heavenly cheekbones and stubborn chin. He’s reminded with a pang of emotion on how it is to be loved by her.

She begins to rise and fall on his cock, and he curses in her hair, surrounding himself in her scent and sweat. They move in sync, devouring each other, making up for the time spent apart. She grips his broad shoulders and bounces faster on his thick shaft, making herself gasp from the mounting pressure between her legs. He watches in awe as she pleasures herself on his cock, working those generous hips. It’s downright sexy what this gorgeous woman is doing to him, he can’t think straight.

He's dangerously near the edge but wants to see her to another orgasm. He buries his face in between her bouncing breasts. His mouth captures a mound, his hand squeezes and fondles the other. He licks circles on her pert nipples then teases the erect nubs with his tongue. Mouth falling slack, she mewls. Her hips stutter at his stimulations. Wanting to keep rhythm, he holds her waist and starts thrusting up. She moans wantonly at the delicious friction. He’s merciless and incessant and so good at what he does. She throws back her head and screams. Her cunt clenches at him, and he chokes at the sinful feeling. He musters enough presence to guide her hips up and down his shaft, prolonging her climax. Hanging on to his shoulders, she rides through it hazily, whimpering and trembling from unbearable pleasure. One last pump and he meets her there with a loud groan. With both hands pressing her ass tightly against him, he thrusts and comes hard, his cock exploding with his seed. Warm cum floods her pussy, the sensation adding to the tail end of her orgasm. She holds his head to her chest while he's reduced to pathetic moans and grunts. He can die a happy man right then and there. They stay like that, breathless, their sweaty limbs in a tangle.

She slips off his softening cock and nuzzles at his ear. "Are you still mad?" she whispers.

His hands run up and down her back. "I don't think anyone can stay angry after that."

All ill feelings have left her as well judging from her serene face. He loves the pink flush on her cheeks, her kiss-bitten lips. "I missed you," he finally says.

That made her smile. "I know. You were such a baby about it."

"You left, and I didn't hear anything from you," he starts to grumble.

She silences him with a kiss. "There was much to do after the attack. I had to help rebuild. And I missed my family. Time simply got away from me."

When she puts it like that... "It's just difficult," he explains, "not knowing when you'd be back. I thought it would be a week, but it became longer. And it’s frustrating to just wait."

She nods, stroking his cheek. "I should've sent word. I'm sorry. If it happens again, I'll find a way to make contact."

"Not through J'onn."

"No," she agrees, "There are certain things he shouldn't hear."

He smirks. "Definitely private."

"I could send a pigeon to carry a note for you,” she muses.

He chuckles then he realizes she's being earnest. "They're great messengers," she defends.

"I'll try to build some coms that can withstand Themysciran magic."

She looks doubtful at his reply. "We'll have better luck with the pigeon."

And they lie in bed discussing the merits of homing pigeons versus advanced tech, and he feels content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the last I updated, we’re in the middle of a pandemic. Months later, we’re still here. Well, I hope this smutty bit can bring some enjoyment. Take care my sweets!


	13. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Direct continuation from the last chapter.

In between sleep and wakefulness, Diana feels immersed in a heavenly cocoon. She hums, pressing back to be swallowed in the soft, loving embrace. The pleasant feeling spreads all over - from her chest all the way to her toes. Even her core pulses deliciously.

She wakes slowly to a sturdy body spooning her from behind. A warm mouth is sucking lightly at her neck, a finger or two roaming around her cunt. She sighs, her senses being roused by the erotic caresses.

“Good morning Princess,” says the gravelly voice in her ear.

She means to form words but lets out a sigh instead. Her hips twitch forward, and he nuzzles at her neck with a smile.

A finger slips inside her and she moans, closing her eyes once more. “This is one way to wake up,” she croaks.

“Forgive me," he says, tickling her ear, "It’s been a while since I had a woman in my bed.”

“You could have gotten one of your socialite friends,” she says, her hips moving languidly to his strokes.

“I guess I could.”

She pinches his arm which made him yelp.

”You’re supposed to say -I don’t want anyone else but you.”

She feels the puff of laughter, then hears that deep, sexy voice. “I thought I made it clear tonight, I don’t want anyone else but you.”

His voice coupled by his skillful fingers draws out moisture. He can feel her excitement and he starts delving deeper. His other fingers stroke at her folds that are still puffy from their earlier lovemaking.

She starts riding his hand with more heft, her hips seeking his pumps. She can feel his arousal pressing at her ass, and she grinds against the hard shaft. He mutters a curse.

"You're the one who started this," she accuses, rutting on him while pressing his hand to her groin.

"Can't help it. I missed you," he growls, moving against the swell of her buttocks.

"You miss sex, you mean."

"That too.” He slips his fingers off her core and replaces them with his hot and ready cock. He eases in slowly.

"Mhhmmm," she groans, feeling the thickness that's much more satisfying than his fingers.

"I miss your cunt," he murmurs. "Your warm, sweet cunt." He grinds against her, sliding in deeper.

“Bruce,” she breathes with a sigh. He starts rolling his hips slowly, letting her feel his sizable girth.

His hands glide up to cup her soft, full breasts. He squeezes them in appreciation, her curves spilling over his clutches. "And these, I miss these. Fucking beautiful."

She feels her face grow warm at his words. He rarely talks during sex, it's just not their thing, but when he does, she's putty in his arms. His hips is pumping at a torturously slow pace. Her hand goes behind to grab his ass closer.

He continues to fondle her breasts and tease her nipples into stiff peaks. He props himself up to watch her. Her eyes are screwed shut, her lips parted open. He leans down and directs a swollen breast into his mouth. He sucks it roughly, letting his teeth scrape the plucky bud, then licks to soothe. She keens at the sensations he’s causing. 

Their writhing bodies are melding into each other, moving as one, drawing out each other’s pleasure. "What else did you miss?" she simpers.

"I missed ramming with my cock in your tight cunt.” He bites her earlobe and tugs playfully. "Over and over and over until I hear you scream." He feels her shiver at his words. He also notices the shade of red at her cheeks. They've done other intimate things that are more deviant, he finds it amusing when dirty words embarrasses and turns her on at the same time.

“I like how wet you get I can smell you.” His hand slithers to where they’re connected, feeling the messy dribble of juices. ”So fucking wet,” he murmurs.

She shudders at his fingers rimming at her entrance. He touches their slippery sexes for a moment then brings his shiny fingers to her. Her tongue peeks out to lick at them. She moans as she tastes her own musky flavor.

His hands go back down to expertly manipulate her body. He’s tugging her nipples and strumming her swollen clit while his cock keeps churning inside her. Her body trembles at the assault.

“That’s it, you’re so near. So wet,” he whispers in that deep baritone voice. “Let go, Princess.”

A sharp heat burns up her spine and she squeals. Her inner muscles spasm and flutter around him, making him moan.

She turns her head and reaches for him. They kiss slowly, savoring each other’s nearness. He starts rocking harder, his arousal getting stronger. She welcomes it, pushing back against his thrusts. ”Harder Bruce,” she moans. “Fuck me hard.”

His cock aches at her plea. Not getting enough friction, he tilts them over to face the mattress. She shivers when his solid weight pins her down, his scalding skin flushed on her back. Her head is turned to the side, her cheek pressed to the bed. He’s thrusting in and out, building up the pace. She’s enjoying the friction when he stops abruptly and pulls out. She gasps at the suddeness and twists to look at him. He’s reaching for something, then she feels him shoving a pillow beneath her stomach. He adds another one, proping her ass up in the air. She shivers at the vulnerable position. He has always been a thorough man.

His weight settles over her again and her anticipation sends pin and needles eveywhere. There’s a shuffle of legs as he positions his knees to gain purchase then he drives hard inside her. “Oohhhhhh,” she moans. He does it again and again and again. Her body sinks into the mattress with each powerful thrust. His dick is penetrating her at the right angle, his balls are smacking against her ass. A fresh wave of juices gushes out of her, wetting the pillows and their thighs.

His ego swells at how turned on she is. The slick, sucking sounds of their sexes fill their ears. “You like that?”

“Yes... More,” she pants. “Harder. I want to feel your thick, hard cock.” He groans, getting more excited. “Say it again,” he growls.

”I want your big cock... unghhh... deep aaahh- ” She whimpers at a particular good thrust. He’s grunting with every snap of his hips.

“Yes yes... just like that.” She moans, surrendering to the feeling of him plowing her - over and over, his heated shaft pleasuring her wet pussy. “Bruce!” she screams into the matress. She clamps down on him, and he gives a strangled moan. She feels so tight but he keeps thrusting through the fluttering walls of her sex. Her voice cracks into pants and whimpers as he prolongs her climax.

Electricity tingles all over her body while his cock keeps on surging inside her. She feels sated and heavy and deliriously satisfied, but there’s stirrings of another orgasm, and her tender pussy can't hold a third one so soon. She can feel the puffs of breath on her neck and hear the broken moans growing louder. She surprises him by clenching on his dick like a vice. He tenses up like a taut bowstring. At the second clench, his cock contracts, and he comes hard. Bruce groans like a dying man, flooding her with his seed and surrendering to the blinding pleasure of the release. He strains against her ass, thighs trembling until every last drop of cum is squeezed out. Limbs ceasing to function, he collapses on top of her. She's still spasming around him, and he moans at the jolts of pleasure-pain on his sensitive member.

He rolls them to the side while still buried inside her. His leg is thrown over hers, her hips settled snuggly against his. They’re both in a wet mess, but he doesn't want to move. He wants to stay inside her warmth and never leave. "You feel so good," he murmurs.

"So do you, My Love," she sighs. They stay wrapped up like this for several minutes, basking in the afterglow.

A knock sounds at the door and with reflexes honed from years of being superheroes, they quickly scramble to yank the covers over their naked bodies just in the nick of time.

Alfred steps in to see a shuffle of sheets and two dark heads poking out of the fluffy covers. A slightly raised eyebrow is the only indication of surprise.

"It's good to see you again, Your Highness.”

"Diana will do, Alfred," she says, trying to fight against the blush on her cheeks. "It's good to see you too."

"Staying long, I hope?" he asks nonchalantly.

"As much as possible.”

He nods curtly. "Good. There's been too much sulking going around. It has become rather tiresome.”

“Sulking?” She asks, raising an eyebrow at her lover.

“And a tantrum on at least one occasion," he says, adding to Bruce's feeling of betrayal.

“I'll prepare French toast with strawberries and chantilly cream,” he continues, knowing it’s a favorite of the Princess.

Diana beams at him. “That would be lovely, thank you Alfred.”

Bruce could have sworn he saw the old man impart a faint smile before leaving the room.

He shakes his head at the scene that just unfolded. Diana chides him. “What did I tell you about giving Alfred any more grief?"

"Don't even start."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always plan to leave this story alone but a dirty idea pops up. I blame my hormones. Hope y’all enjoy


	14. Mirrors

Bruce lies back on the marble bathtub and tries to relax. It's luxury he rarely uses even when situated conveniently in his giant bathroom. If he wants to unwind from work, the gym is the usual go-to. Lounging in the tub are for times when his playboy alter ego is causing problems and he has hash things out. For this particular one, he’s thinking of what to say to Diana. Or specifically what he can do to appease her. Photos from a “date” with a socialite heiress have turned up online. They’re suggestive and frisky - a very good look for his reputation, but potentially bad for his personal life. That’s where his headspace is at when Diana walks in, her presence made known by the sharp clicks of her heels on the tiles. She looks displeased when she stops in front of him and shows him her phone.

He glances at the image. "You know that’s nothing.”

"I don’t care if you flirt, but I draw the line with kissing." 

He frowns and leans forward to scrutinize the image. Goddamn the paparazzi. He saw the other photos where he and his date looked cozy, but this one looked like they're kissing with the tilted angle of their heads.

"We're not. It's suggestive photo."

"Typical. Blame the paparazzi for photos of you."

He gives her a look. "After all this time, you still think those are real?"

She swipes to another photo of him and his date looking at each other's eyes. She thrusts the phone back to him. "When I keep seeing pictures of you acting like this around girls, what can I possibly think?”

”This is only the _second_ woman the gossip columns picked up on since we got together," he corrects, "And the first one was also a misdirection."

Diana's eyebrows shoot up. "Misdirection, really? Ok let's talk about misdirection. You said a 75-year old woman won the charity auction. But this a blonde who’s clearly not in her twilight years."

He sighs. "That's Mrs. Mcdowell's granddaughter. I showed up, she showed up. How could I know that's the plot of a sweet old lady?"

"Now we're blaming the grandmother? And should I also blame her for instructing you to slobber all over her grandchild.” She throws the cellphone at him and he fumbles for it, but it slipped from his wet hands. The device sank under the water.

"That's the phone I gave you."

“I won't be needing it anymore," she says fuming before turning away.

Bruce gets up, sloshing the water angrily. He strides to her and yanks her arm. "I can't believe you still get jealous about this. Don't you know me by now?"

She pulls away. "I think you enjoy it. I think you've done it for years, you don't know how to act in public any other way."

"It would be strange if I don't flirt with her when there's people watching."

"Who even thought of that cover in the first place? It's stupid. Playboy by day, vigilante by night. I bet you love it. It's the best excuse to sleep around no strings attached."

His voice thunders. "If you haven't noticed by now, I'm only having sex with you." He leans menacingly, dripping water all over her.

"You're making me wet," she accuses, then winces at the choice of words.

He smirks, pressing forward. "Good to know."

She rolls her eyes. "Not everything is solved by sex."

"No?" He leans in closer, nuzzling at her neck. He steps in to straddle a leg, pressing his heavy, flaccid penis on her hip. She swallows thickly. A wet and naked Bruce can be hard to resist.

He starts kissing her neck, and she knows should push him away, but Gods, it feels good.

"I have demands," she says before totally losing her mind.

"Which are?" he asks, in between sucks.

"You drop the playboy act."

"No."

She pushes him off easily.

He sees her unimpressed stare and sighs. "The ruse has worked for years."

"Replace it with a new one."

"And that would be.."

"You start dating Wonder Woman."

He frowns and vehemently replies, "No."

"Why not?"

"How can that distract the public that I'm Batman? I'll be associating myself with superheroes which is the last thing I want to happen."

"The public will consume any juicy gossip. This spectacle will distract them from any other aspects of Bruce Wayne."

"A hundred percent no."

"Don't reject it immediately. Think it over."

"The playboy part I might think over, but I definitely won't be dating you."

She glares at him. "What's so wrong with that?"

"You don't even know the reputation I had in my heyday. Trust me, you do not want to be associated with that shit."

"So this is all about my reputation?" she asks, rolling her eyes.

"You're Wonder Woman, and I don't want that asshole anywhere near you."

She sighs. "That's very thoughtful, Bruce. But I'm a big girl," she says, placing a hand on his cheek. "I can handle a lot of things."

She gives him a peck on the lips which he gently captures. His lips move softly against hers while backing her up to the wall behind them. His tongue pries her mouth open, prodding her to play with him.

His warm body presses into her and she know it’s a losing battle. "We're not done with this," she says with a sigh.

"We can talk later," he says, looking down at the wet clothes sticking to her flesh. They peel off her top and bra, and he pops the button of her tight jeans. He yanks it roughly, going down to his knees at the same time.

He slips off the her black lacy panties next, exposing the neat thatch of hair in between her legs. Heart racing, she watches his head hover over her intimate parts. He presses forward, kissing her cunt, his warm breath making her shiver. After a series of sweet kisses, he lifts her left leg and props it over his shoulder, opening her up more. His fingers spread her folds then he licks, the warm scrape of his tongue titillating her senses. Her head bumps back the wall. He grasps her ass and starts sucking her labia earnestly, taking care to get into the nook and crannies. Her familiar scent fills his nostrils. Moisture is leaking from her and he suckles that addicting, heady flavor.

She glances to her side and her breath hitches at a mirror reflecting their images. His large, muscular body is kneeling in front of her, his hands clutching her buttocks, his dark head buried between her thighs. Watching him eat her out and feeling those tingling sensations, it doesn't take long for her to orgasm. He feels her leg tense up and the walls of her cunt lightly flutter on his tongue. He laps at her juices, licking her clean.

He rises back up to her and sees her looking to the side. He follows her gaze. "You like to watch, huh?" he murmurs at her lips. She opens her mouth to his kisses, tasting herself on him.

He leads her to the mirrors. Thanks to his vain reputation, his spacious walk-in closet is lined with floor-to-ceiling mirrors. He directs her to a corner where they can get a good view of their front and side. He disappears for a moment then comes back carrying a tall, portable mirror and props it at an angle.

"We're doing this properly," he answers her incredulous look. "Kneel. I'll take you from behind." She shivers at the casual directive and positions herself. 

She gets on her knees, and he does the same. He spreads her legs more so he can fit snugly behind her. She watches breathless when his hands start running over her torso - from the sides of her breasts to her stomach to V of her inner thighs. He kisses her shoulder, sucking tenderly while his hot hands caress her skin. She bites her lip watching and feeling her body react to him. He keeps groping her, his muscular arms and rough hands contrasting against her smooth, taut curves.

"Bruce," she utters, her voice hitching. He looks at her in the mirror, his eyes dark with passion. “I want you.” Without a word, he pushes her, and she leans down. She feels the fat, blunt head sliding in, and she moans softly as he penetrates her. When he's deep enough, he pulls her flushed to his torso again. He watches their reflections, marveling at being so close and connected. From the rise and fall of her breasts, already she’s breathing more heavily.

His hands go down, and his fingers pry her folds open, giving them a view of his cock stretching her vaginal lips. Juicy, pink skin make way for the thick, darkened shaft. He feels her shiver as they both watch their coupling. "Beautiful," he murmurs, kissing her ear. He starts thrusting lightly. She can feel his cock pulling back and grinding in, and then see the movement of their sexes with her very own eyes. She pushes back, joining in the rhythm. Her hand grips the back of his neck to better anchor herself while she grinds. Bruce feels he's about to lose his mind watching the sensual line of her body roll against him.

They watch themselves fuck each other in slow, unhurried strokes, their bodies fitting and moving together in perfect sync. Diana finds her breasts aching, and her hand wraps around one to seek relief. She squeezes with a sigh. Her nipples have gotten very hard. Her fingers flick at the pointed nubs, and she gasps at how sensitive they are. Bruce groans in delight, watching her play with herself. He props up her breasts for her, fondling the underside of her boobs while she rolls her nipples. He watches her squirm and make soft sounds from her parted lips while they both stimulate her ripened mounds. Arousal simmers in his blood, and he starts rocking harder into her.

Bruce feels a spurt of wetness and sees whitish slick drip from her cunt to his cock. She's moaning and tensing up as juices dribble down her thighs. He's never seen her cream so much before. "Unghh, Bruce... ohhhh..." she moans deliriously, pleasure spasming in her cunt. “...Uhnnn... I can’t...”

Incredibly turned on, his arms wrap around her waist like steel bars, and he starts thrusting with intent. Her breasts wiggle at the force, and he has to push down his desire at the amazing sight. She's feeling light headed herself, her brain foggy with lust. She's whimpering at the delicious pressure between her legs and from the up close viewing of their intimate acts. He seems to grow harder and larger inside her. He feels so big rubbing her like that. Lightning races up her spine and she arcs her back with a long, drawn out cry.

Getting a full view of her body orgasming is a sight to behold. Her perfect, round breasts jut out, her face drawn in rapture, and those thick thighs tremble from release. She looks so beautiful, his pride swells at having her like this. She moans, eyes glassy, unable to tear her gaze away from their reflections.

She slumps against his torso, and he lets her rest. He whispers sweet nothings in her ear. He tells her how good she's doing, how amazing and tight she feels. He's trying to calm down himself too. He could have finished when she climaxed, but he stubbornly held back. He wants a spectacular end to this fucking.

When he feels she’s ready, he directs her body down to all fours. She moans at his intent and lets him position her.

He kneels back up and runs his hands along her spine. Their eyes meet in the mirror and the devilish glint in his eyes made her shiver in anticipation. She knows that look and reckons her body will be thoroughly used for his pleasure as much as to draw her own. He begins thrusting with light strokes, and she accepts him slickly, being so well lubricated. He’s building his pumps, withdrawing further and further until only the tip remains when he rams the whole thing in.

She watches as their bodies react to their carnal pleasures. Her torso is bouncing forward from his dominant pumps, her heavy breasts swaying from the force. “Look to your side,” he says lowly.

She does and her breath gets stuck in her throat. She has a full view of his muscular body riding her well and good. He rams her repeatedly, his powerful thighs and buttocks contracting from the movements. She watches the muscles on his sculpted ass strain against hers. In contrast she looks so vulnerable as he grips and rocks her. She watches in awe as her body takes it - takes all of it.

Then she sees the reflection of the third angled mirror and feels faint. He had set it up in a way where they can get a perfect view of his cock entering her hole. She moans helplessly, incredulous at how the rim of her pussy is stretched so wide it can swallow that thick, hot rod over and over. Being pounded by his cock and watching it happen is almost too overwhelming. "Br - Bruce," she chokes, producing another wave of arousal and drenching her thighs. “Bruce...ohhh!” Her arms buckle and her upper torso goes down to the floor. He growls and grabs her ass tighter in excitement. He yanks her body towards him whenever he thrusts. He can only pull out halfway now before desperately slamming back in. Their sexes are both so drenched, they’re producing loud slippery, wet sounds. The obscene slaps of their skin grow faster, signaling their urgent desires.

She whimpers at the impossible sensations inside her and at the harsh, pleasurable movements of her lover. He's chasing his release, grunting and growling with his erratic pumps. Finally his body curves taut and he shouts her name in climax. Relief shoots off of him in a rush. Going against instinct, he pulls out, dribbling semen along the way. He holds his cock tightly and ejaculates. Pearly, white ropes paint her plump buttocks. She rises on her elbows and watches in disbelief at their lewd reflections. Her ass is up in the air while he’s pumping his cock, jerking off on her. She can feel the hot spray hitting her skin with some landing on her tender folds. She moans in delight, her pussy throbbing with pleasure.

Her whole body slumps down, her poor senses overloading. He shudders as the last drops of cum land on her. He falls on his knees, watching his seed drip all over her round bottom. His hand reach out to spread the slick over the fleshy curves. A groan his torn from his throat. He is completely spent, but seeing her covered in his cum is making his blood run hot. 

He finally gets up to cleans himself. He comes back with a wet cloth and wipes her down. She trembles at the light caresses. He parts her thighs, and she feels the soft scrape of the cloth near her intimate parts, making her moan a little.

They both sit up against the wall.

She leans on him. ”That was so... dirty."

He chuckles. “It was very good. We should do it more often here.”

“We haven’t finished our talk.”

“Let’s get cleaned up first. The bath’s still running,” he says with a suggestive tone.

”You are insatiable.”

”Only for you."

She harrumps though with a small smile. "Can you not flirt for a minute?

"I'm serious. Sex with you is... " He shakes his head. "I don't even have the words."

"I feel the same way." She's still wrapping her brain around what they were doing to each other. Their reflections replay in her mind, and heat begins to pool again. She gets up and tugs his arm. "I think I'm ready to bathe now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You’re welcome. I’m gonna go hide now.

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to let this out my system. In the Justice League Dark comics, Diana gets possessed by magical things more than once. I thought it would be fun for Bruce to bear the brunt. But really it’s just an excuse for smut. Thinking of continuing but let’s see ;)


End file.
